


"Oh, don't you look ravishing"

by MrObscure



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/M, Gen, Idk what i'm doing, My First Fanfic, powerful!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrObscure/pseuds/MrObscure
Summary: 2x08 au, Lucifer breaks down and tells her who the not-grave grave is for. Things only develop from there.
Relationships: Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 18
Kudos: 143





	1. Fallen Star

"Yeah. Don't tell anyone about your super creepy non-grave grave," Ella replied to Lucifer as he was walking away, wondering just who the hell the hole was made for. "Hey Lucifer?" Ella yelled to Lucifer. "Yes Ms. Lopez?" He replied. "Before I start working on this footprint thing, could you just answer my question?" She said mildly anxious, 'he's not going to murder me and put me in this thing, right?' she thought nervously.

"Alright, I'll bite Ms. Lopez, what do you want to know?"

"Who was this hole made for?" She asked nervously.

Lucifer then stopped where he was and just stared into the ground. Ella just sat there in wonder, 'what's up with him?' she thought, 'he looks super distressed, maybe I should just tell him to let it go, I won't make him cry.' Just as she about to voice her thoughts aloud, he replied.

"My brother." He said, tears welling up in his eyes. "My baby brother." He said, nearly about to sob.

Ella sat there in shock. 'HIS BROTHER?!' she thought 'THIS IS HIS BROTHER'S GRAVE??' "Oh, Lucifer, I'm so sorry, you don't have to say anything else, I'll-" she managed to say before Lucifer started speaking again. 

"No, it's alright Ms. Lopez, you deserve an explanation," He tearfully said, "Recently, he and I got into a fight over our mother and he threatened to kill her after admitting to me he already tried to kill the detective."

"Wait, Chloe was in danger too?" she said in shock. "Yes, Ms. Lopez, he was the one who caused the detective's accident, he threatened to kill her as well my mother.”

Ella got up and walked over to give him a hug. Not the standard hugs she gave to everyone, but a genuine, simple hug, the one that a person(?) like Lucifer needed. And needed it he did, collapsing into her arms and sobbing loudly. “I killed him,” he said while crying, “I killed him.” 

She looked up at him and said, “No, that’s not true Lucifer, even if you did kill him, it was for a good reason, I mean he wanted to kill Chloe and your mom, you were just trying to save them.” He responded, “If only I was stronger, if only this devil were stronger, I could have just knocked him out if I was stronger.” 

“Lucifer, you aren’t the devil, there’s no need to talk in metaphors around me, I understand what you’re going through, if one of my brothers died, I’d blame myself too,” she said. Lucifer stepped back, slowly moving backwards till they were about 6 feet apart. Then he yelled, “BUT I AM THE DEVIL!”, revealing his devil face to her in all its horror.

She backed further away from him, in shock, then ran into him, giving him a much more forceful hug, “Oh Lucifer, I’m so sorry,” she said tearfully, “I understand completely now, you bare all the world’s, maybe even the whole universe’s hate and anger, with everyone blaming you for their problems saying  _ ‘Oh, the devil made me do it’  _ or _ ‘Satan had a hold on me, it’s all his fault’ _ when it’s really their own fault for what they did.” “Well, don’t worry Lucifer, I’m here for you at least, I mean the devil gets a bad rap after all,” she said jokingly in an attempt to lift his spirits, recalling their first ever encounter. 

He laughed a little bit in response before saying, “You took this much better than my therapist did.” She replied, “Well, I am a little bit scared, I mean everything I believed in has just been proven to be real, if not a little skewed. It’s gonna take a while to sink in. But my friend needs me right now, and that’s all that matters.” Lucifer was touched and replied.

“Thank you...Ella.” 

Ella’s eyes widened in shock. “That was the first time you’ve called me by name,” she exclaimed. Lucifer replied, “That was a one time thing but consider it thanks for what you’re doing for me, and how you’ve helped me. We are friends after all, are we not?” he remarked. She replied with a smile on her face, “Of course we are ya doof!” 

“One more question, but you don’t have to answer it.”

“Yes, Ms. Lopez?”

“Why did you undig your brother’s grave in the first place?”

Lucifer recalled why he asked for her help in the first place. “Remember the murder weapon we saw in the photograph of the crime?” “Yeah,” she replied, “We deemed it a movie prop.”

Her eyes widened in shock once again. “Wait, you don’t mean to tell me…”

“Yes Ms. Lopez, this is where the weapon was buried, and it is imperative you don’t let anyone know about what I’ve told you. The weapon is no prop, but a weapon capable of erasing the very soul of celestials and gods. And in the hands of a human, it fills them with murderous rage for the slightest offence. It is called Azrael’s Blade, the blade of the angel of death.”

‘Azrael...hm, maybe I should talk to Ray-Ray about all of this, this seems up her alley. Wait Azrael...Ray-Ray...Rae-Rae?? I need to talk to her later, my life just got way more complicated’

“Well, Ms. Lopez, I’ll leave you be, and we can meet up in the lab later and see if you found anything, alright?” He said while walking away.

“Of course, Lucifer, I should be by the time you get back from that yoga place. Also, would you mind answering a few more of my questions later, maybe at your place?” she replied.

“I see no problem with that, seeing as you’ve helped me out with a lot today, so ask away.”

“Awesome sauce, thanks Lu, smell you later!” she yelled to him.

Lucifer’s eyes widened in shock this time and he started thinking, ‘Smell you later?? Does she know Azrael or something? Whatever, we can talk about it later’ “See you later Ms. Lopez.” He yelled back. 

Both Lucifer and Ella thought, “I never thought things would wound up like this today.”


	2. Meeting Mom (like THE mom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Ella meets mom, and things get super awkward

“So how was yoga?” Ella asked Lucifer, snickering very discreetly.

“Yoga was fine Ms. Lopez, laugh it up,” Lucifer replied with a slight frown. “Anyways, did you find anything on the burned paper near the hole?”

“Actually I did find two things of importance. After rehydrating the paper using polyvinyl acetate, I discovered that the paper had a map that starts from Downtown LA and leads to your brother’s grave.” Lucifer winced at that piece of information. “Sorry, I also found on the paper a business logo for a law firm.”

Lucifer inquired, “What law firm?”

Ella zoomed in on her screen, to reveal the logo  **_R &W_ ** .

“Bloody hell.” Lucifer sighed in exasperation.

“Why?” Ella asked him.

He replied, “That’s where my mum works.” “Wait, I thought you were Lucifer the Morning Star, how is your mother simply working in a law firm. Did you trick me of something?” Ella asked Lucifer.

“I don’t lie Ms. Lopez, you should know this by now.” 

“Then why does your mother work in a law firm?”

“Long story short, my mother possessed the body of the recently deceased Charlotte Richards, and has now assumed her life as her earthly punishment.” Ella’s mouth dropped in response. “Alright, you have tell me more about that when we have our big talk, cuz that’s really confusing.” “Indeed it is Ms. Lopez, indeed it is. Anywho, I’m going to head over to the law firm and interrogate my mom, I’ll see you at my penthouse later, right?” 

“Of course, but seeing as I want to meet the goddess of all creation, can come with?” she asked him, her eyes shining. Lucifer rejected her request “Sorry, Ms. Lopez, I’m afraid you can’t come with me, seeing as my mom detests humans.”

“Wait why, we’re not all bad?” she asked in confusion. 

“Something about my dad paying more attention to humanity than his actual children and his wife or something along those lines.” Lucifer responded to her query.

“Please, can I go with you, it might help me help you find the person who stole the blade.” Lucifer sighed in response and said, “Very well, Ms. Lopez, just make sure to only ask questions when I direct you to, I don’t know what my mother will do if she gets pissed off.”

“Of course, of course, only ask questions when allowed to. Oh my God,” Lucifer winced again, this time Ella didn’t notice, “I’m gonna meet the Big Guy’s wife!” “Ex-wife actually.” Lucifer quipped. “Same thing.” Ella shot back. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At the R&W Law Firm)

“I said no interruptions, so unless you’re that broad shouldered intern from this morning-” said the annoyed goddess.

“Hello Mom,” Lucifer said in greeting, Ella at his side, mildly hidden behind the devilishly handsome angel.

“Hello Son...who’s your very attractive friend back there, is she one of those things you call a ‘prostitute’ but may I say she looks too innocent to be one-” she was cut off by a slightly blushing Lucifer saying, “No Mom, just a friend who knows the truth about who we are. Ah, where are my manners, let me introduce you to my colleague Ms. Ella Lopez.” A still blushing Ella stepped forward. “Hi, big fan of your work.” 

“Goddess, charmed,” she replied dismissively. “Why did you show up at work, son? I got bored of my ‘husband’ and ‘kids’ and decided to work in my place of employment. Law’s not hard if you read all the law books.

“Yes, yes, working and such, I just came to ask you something,” Lucifer said calmly. “WHY ARE YOU DRAWING MAPS TO URIEL’S GRAVE?” Slamming the photo copy of the burned paper on her desk. Ella’s jaw dropped in shock, and she whisper yelled to him, “Wait, your little brother was the archangel Uriel?!” “Not, now Ms. Lopez, later,” he whispered back.

The goddess laughed in response, “Did someone find the blade?” stunning Ella.

Lucifer said in astonishment, “So you admit you lead a human to the blade?”

“Well, not a human, more like 10 humans.”

Both Lucifer and Ella’s eyes widened.

Lucifer asked in utter astonishment, “Why the fuck would you tell people where the blade is, you know what it does to humans???” Ella’s mind went blank for a second. ‘Man, Lucifer really wasn’t kidding, she hates humanity,’ she thought with her mouth agape.

“Well, if you didn’t want the blade found, why leave it in a hole in the ground?” Mom fired back.

“A HOLE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!” he yelled back, “A HOLE NO ONE WOULD HAVE FOUND IF YOU HADN’T LED THEM RIGHT TO IT!”

Goddess conceded his point but fired back once again, “Well, why didn’t you hide it somewhere else, like that nightclub you love so much, what was it called, Lux?” Lucifer responded, “Do you know how many people go there a night? And before you say something like my bedroom or something, know that even more people enter my bed room than the club some days. Ella let out a little ‘ew’ in response to that. 

Mom replied, “Yes, turns out you got the proclivity towards sex from me,” drawing out disgust from both Ella and Lucifer this time, “Did not need to know that,” Ella said mildly nauscous. 

“Back to the topic at hand, why did you release my little sister’s blade into the world?” Lucifer asked, having gotten over his disgust.

Charlotte explained that she wanted his father’s attention and make him mad that his creation was starting to kill each other. While Goddess started to explain her viewpoint, Ella’s expectations of her went lower and lower, ‘I can see why she’s the big guy’s ex, she’s bat-shit crazy. Still doesn’t explain why she’s her on Earth. Another question for later I guess,’ Ella thought.

When she mentioned that she just wanted to mourn her son Uriel’s death with him, she felt a twinge of sympathy for her. And when she said she heard nothing from God, Ella thought, ‘Alright big guy, you and I are gonna have some words after this.’

Lucifer exclaimed to his mother, “Humans shouldn’t die like this,” grabbing Ella’s attention back to the conversation. “Being here has changed you, you seem to care for these little toys like your prostitute friend or whoever she is and I cannot for the eternal life of me figure out why.” After hearing her little tirade against humans and what the goddess thought she was, Ella had had enough and was about to shout at her until Lucifer held her back, simply saying, “Don’t.”

Eventually, Lucifer and the goddess came to an agreement to help find the blade, in exchange for not having Maze, of all people, come over. ‘I’m guessing Goddess and Maze know each other. Is Maze another angel or something like that,’ Ella wondered. ‘Questions for later I guess.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back :)


	3. The Talk (not that kind of talk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long story short, Lucifer and Ella are very confused. They have their talk thing before getting interrupted.

“Well then. That could’ve turned out better, could it?” Ella asked Lucifer as they left his mother’s office ‘God, that’s a weird thing to think, all things considered.’

“I agree Ms. Lopez. I hope you can why I didn’t want you to come in the first place.” “Yeah dude, that might have been one of the most uncomfortable conversations I’ve ever been a part of. Does she not know that humans don’t typically talk about their sex lives, especially to their children?” Ella inquired. “Well, considering where she’s been the past couple millenia, I’m not surprised by her naivety,” Lucifer answered her.

“Why, where was she?” Ella wondered.

“In the most secure torture cell in all of Hell,” answered Lucifer very nonchalantly. “WHAT?! WHY WAS YOUR MOTHER IN HELL?!” Ella yelled at him. He responded saying, “Hey, don’t look at me, dad was the one who put her there, and if she wouldn’t plead my case to dad, then I wouldn’t plead her case to dad. We can talk about this later tonight. You still want to come over, right? I would hate to have scared you off.”

“NO, I mean no, I’m still coming, I still need some questions answered, I just need to wrap my head around all the cosmic knowledge I’ve obtained in ONE DAY!” Ella screamed. “Alright, I just need to calm down and wrap my head around all this. 

“Ms. Lopez, you already said that,” Lucifer said to Ella. “I KNOW! Can we just head back to the precinct please? I need to do some more work and get my head straight.” She then proceeded to slump down into her seat, and passed out. ‘Wow, she lasted longer than I thought.’

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back at the precinct)

Dan and Chloe discussed Lucifer’s relationship with Ella and whether or not they are sleeping together after Ella passes by them (almost completely recovered), until Lucifer dropped into the conversation. After comparing the list his mother gave him of the people she told about the blade and the people with minor grievances with the victim, Lucifer discovered the killer.

“Duncan Watts is our killer,” Lucifer proclaimed. 

“How the hell could you possibly know that?” Dan and Chloe asked in amazement. Lucifer answered while washing his hands of his mother’s list. He matches the description my dear...I mean our dear Ella believes the killer to be. ‘What was that?’ Lucifer wondered, while Dan and Chloe raise an eyebrow at his slip-up. ‘Our dear Ella is what he was gonna say, isn’t it?’ Chloe thought, while Dan thought, ‘Ooh, this is gonna be fun.

Before Chloe could question the devil for his slip-up, Lucifer left to make a phone call to his brother Amenadiel and his former servant, Maze (for Mazikeen). They couldn’t find any sign of the blade in Watts’ office even after turning basically everything over. Before long, Lucifer and Chloe were at the yoga studio, with Lucifer already gearing up to leave since his search wound up useless. But further investigation into the building led the detective to discover the ensuing bloodbath that was the yoga class meeting. 

Chloe examined the bodies before noticing Ella coming up behind Lucifer. Who then proceeded to act out the murders in rather suggestive positions. ‘My God, why do I feel...jealous? It’s not like we’re together or anything,’ Chloe thought mildly worried.

“This case is totally gonna be a panel at the next forensic conference,” Ella exclaimed to Chloe drawing her out of her thoughts. When Ella tried to make the case that everyone killed each other, Chloe exclaimed, “That’s insane! The chances of that being the actual situation are cosmically low!”

“Very true indeed Detective, they are rather cosmically, but as the devil, I am privy to these sort of things, right Ms. Lopez?” “Right, indeed Luci, my dear,” Ella responded. 

‘Luci...my dear?? When did they get so close? And when did Ella start believing Lucifer, I thought she thought he was a method actor or something?’ Chloe thought worried. Chloe shook her head, ‘Bad Chloe, murder to solve, it’s just Lucifer, he can do whatever he wants with the people he chooses’

“Seven mats, seven bodies, which means we’re missing one body, the teacher. And look at the list.” Ella and Lucifer turned their heads toward the bloodstained list. “Look who was supposed to be teaching today: Mr. Jenson Glory himself.”

Ella thought it out, “Well, his body is not among the dead, could be our missing victim.” Lucifer finished, “Slash attacker.” ‘Finishing each other’s sentences, no no no Chloe, murder, possible killer, FOCUS,’ Chloe thought to herself.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At Dr. Martin’s office)

“So my mom asked why I care so much about humanity, and I’m not sure as to why now that I think about it. I mean, it’s not like I know most humans personally. Hell, even without the whole Azrael’s Blade thing, most humans are still jackasses, excluding Ms. Lopez, she’s a treasure, 

(Linda’s eyes widened slightly after hearing that)

“so why do I feel bad, why do I feel responsible for-and why am I doing my own therapy?!”

“Well, it seems you’ve gotten closer to Ella, haven’t you, does she know about the whole, you know, devil business?” Linda inquired of Lucifer. “Well, I did end up baring the entirety of the recent events about my brother and such, but she doesn’t know everything yet.” 

“That’s good Lucifer, for me and you, now you have another outlet where you can spill all this supernatural mumbo jumbo to and I have another human I can talk to about the mumbo jumbo.” Linda sighed in relief. 

“But in response to your therapy, I can only guide you to the answers, answers that you can only fully find for your self. If I told you the answers, then I wouldn’t really be helping you, rather I would just drag you down another downward spiral. And to be fair, there’s nothing in the therapist’s guidebook for dealing  _ Azrael’s Blade _ , so I need to cope to.

Lucifer sat there in silence, contemplating what she told him, when his phone rang, notifying him of Jenson’s presence in the precinct. “Well Doctor, it seems we’ve caught our killer,” he stood up to shake her hand, realizing their roles were still switched, he sighed and said, “I’ll just call you if we need to reschedule.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At Lucifer’s penthouse) 

“Alright Luci, we’ll go to his second house, but remember, if he’s the one with the blade, he’s much more likely to go on a murder spree than to stash it,” Amenadiel said to his brother before leaving with Maze, the elevator door closing behind them. Lucifer’s eyes widened slightly, before taking another drink of his scotch. The elevator dinged open again.

“Ah, Maze, forgot your pop-ta-” Lucifer said to the person entering before realizing it was Ella.

“Ooh, Pop-Tarts, don’t mind if I do,” Ella said excitedly, grabbing one of the many packaged delights. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Maze loves her pop-tarts,” Lucifer warned her. Ella dropped the pop-tart back onto the piano, “On second thought, I’ll just have a drink, if you don’t mind,” said the slightly terrified girl. “Not a problem, Ms. Lopez, help yourself. So Ms. Lopez, what are you doing here?” Lucifer inquired.

“What do you mean ‘what am I doing here?’ Did you forget that we were going to talk tonight. You know about you being the FRICKIN DEVIL?” “Oh yes that, all right pour yourself a drink and we’ll talk,” Lucifer told the eager mortal.

She poured herself a simple Brandy Alexander and plopped down on the couch with him. “So what do you want to know?” Lucifer asked her.

“Just a couple things, my questions aren’t really that deep ‘except for one’,” Ella told Lucifer. “ Well then, fire away”

“First off, why did you leave hell in the first place, I imagine you’re pretty important there?” Ella first asked Lucifer. “While I am important to the power structure, I don’t actually do anything there except watching over the various demons that live there, so after a couple thousand years, I got bored and headed up to Earth.”

“About the demons, Maze is one, isn’t she?” Ella wondered. “Hit it right on the nose, Ms. Lopez. She’s one of the daughters of Lilith actually, the Lilim.” “Lilith, Adam’s first wife, right?” “Right again, Ms. Lopez. Impressive, not many people know that actually,” Lucifer said, genuinely impressed. “Well, you know me, raised Catholic and all that awesome stuff,” Ella said blushing ‘why am I blushing, it was just a compliment?’

“Alright, next question. Why is your last name Morningstar when your power is more focused on desire?” Ella asked the fallen angel.

“Ooh, good question Ms. Lopez. There’s a variety of reasons as to why I’m the morning star, but I’ll just gie you the big two: One, I am the only one who can light the flaming sword,” Ella gasped at this and said, “Wait, I thought the flaming sword belonged to Michael?” “Ugh, the stories always get it wrong, it was mine until dear old Dad took it from me after my fall and gave it to my twin brother.”

Ella gasped, “HE’S YOUR TWIN?!” 

“Yes, Ms. Lopez, do keep up, anyways, back to my last name. The second reason my last name is Morningstar is this.” Lucifer then proceeded to light his hand on fire, white flames pulsating all around it. “Why don’t you show this power off more often?” Ella asked curiously. “It takes alot out of me, especially since I don’t have my wings anymore.” “Wait, what happened to your wings?” Ella questioned him. “Oh, I cut them off, can’t go back to hell if I don’t have any wings,” Lucifer answered completely calm.

Ella sat there quietly for a couple seconds before responding, “Did it hurt?” she asked in a much more subdued voice. Lucifer responded simply with a “Yes.”

Both of them went silent after that: Ella in shock at the self-mutilation, and Lucifer in shock over someone actually caring about his injuries as opposed to asking why. Ella then said,

“One more question.” Lucifer responded, “Alright, one more question.”

“Do you know a girl named-” Ella managed before being cut off by the ding of the elevator, revealing a very confused Chloe. “Hey Ella, what are you doing over here?” she managed to squeak out. “Just hanging out with a friend. (Lucifer winced at this but didn’t know why) Why are you here?” “I’m here to talk about the case with him.”

“Well, alrighty then, see you later Lucifer.” “Wait, Ms. Lopez!” “Don’t worry we can talk again on a later date,” Ella called back to him. ‘Why do I feel so sad about leaving him abruptly, it’s not like we’re together or anything?’ Ella contemplated as the elevator doors were closing, leaving her with the final image of a disappointed Lucifer and a very confused Chloe. 

Lucifer sighed as the elevator’s doors closed. “Well, you grabbed my attention Detective, what do you need?” Lucifer said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Chloe ignored his question, “Are you two a thing? I’m happy for you, but the lab tech? Really?”

“No, we’re not together Detective, she was just helping me sort some things out,” Lucifer told the perplexed detective.

‘Though I can see something coming out of this,’ Lucifer thought before the detective started talking.


	4. The Mini Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella and Lucifer just need to get their act together and confess already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit, the last segment is extremely sappy. But I just love sappy shit, so sorry not sorry.

‘Oh my dad, what is HAPPENING TO ME?!’ Lucifer thought very panicked. ‘It’s only been a few days since we talked and I basically revealed my entire life story to her. Why does Ella make me feel this way.

It’s been a few days since the case had been solved and Lucifer had no idea how to thank Ella for her work. They had been avoiding each other ever since they were interrupted by Detective Decker, as both were very confused in regards to their feelings. 

‘If nothing remotely romantic happened during our talk, then why do I feel like this?’ Lucifer moaned and put his hands over his face. ‘I just need to thank her for everything, that’s all. It’s not like she’s been rude to me or anything, we just haven’t had that second talk.’ 

What Lucifer thought was true, whenever he passed by her in the precinct, she gave him a big smile and went on her way a little happier. The only problem was that whenever Lucifer tried to follow her, she practically disappeared. Lucifer had finally had enough of the awkward situation and decided to just talk to her in the lab.

He first made sure she was in the lab before entering, startling the woman. Ella’s eyes widened in surprise when she saw him, and tried to leave the lab. 

“Ms. Lopez, why are you avoiding me? Did I finally break you?” said the saddened Lucifer.

‘Wait,’ the forensic scientist thought, ‘I thought he was avoiding me. Oh hell, I think I’ve messed things up between us.’ “No, no, no Lucifer. I’m not avoiding you, hell, I thought you were avoiding me,” Ella told the very confused devil. “I just needed some time to think about everything you’ve told me. I mean you did reveal to me cosmic knowledge that only one other human being remotely knows about,” Ella explained to him.

“Well, in that case, I just wanted to thank you for all the help you’ve given me, what with dealing with my mother’s blunder to helping me get over Uriel’s death. I don’t know why, but I feel like I can open myself up to you more than anyone else, including Dr. Martin,” Lucifer said.

Ella raised an eyebrow in response. ‘Why can he open up to me more than everyone else? The only serious conversation we’ve had was the talk a couple days ago. Is this another supernatural case or is it just Lucifer being Lucifer. A question for a later date,’ Ella thought to herself. “Thank you for thinking of me like that. I’m glad I’m someone you can open up to.”

Ella suddenly became embarrassed. “You don’t have to come with me though. For my favor, I mean. Now that I know how awkward it is between you two, I could nev-” She was cut off by Lucifer putting his hand up. “It’s fine Ms. Lopez, I’ll still come. A deal is a deal afterall. Who knows, maybe dad will finally talk to me for the first time in thousands of years,” Lucifer said with a sad smile on his face,”though I highly doubt it.”

Ella sudden;y had a crazy idea, “I have a better idea.” she said slighty blushing, “How about I just give you this?” She tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek, not noticing Chloe outside her door, her eyes getting wider every passing second. Ella went back down to her feet and seeing Lucifer in shock, blushed a little bit more, before leaving the room. 

Lucifer just stood there, mouth slightly open, eyes widened. ‘Huh.’ was all Lucifer thought before also leaving the lab to go back to his penthouse. ‘Was that a thank you kiss, or did that mean something...more?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At the scene of Dean Cooper’s murder)

Lucifer had just gotten a phone call, notifying him that his club was being torn down at that very minute. Lucifer immediately rushed out of the scene, to prevent anything else from happening, leaving an annoyed Chloe and a worried Ella.

“Why’s he leaving, it’s just a dumb club after all, he has enough money to buy a new one.” Chloe said very annoyed. Ella’s eyes narrowed slightly at the detective, “You do realize that is his home, right? He cares for that place almost as much as he cares for himself. So shut your damn mouth and help him, while I reconstruct the murder weapon.” 

Ella then glared at the detective, thinking, ‘When the hell did I get so defensive over him? I only kissed him on the cheek, nothing really crazy.’ “How am I supposed to help him?” Chloe exclaimed, “there is nothing illegal about tearing down a building on the orders of the owner as he or she has complete jurisdiction over that land!”

“I don’t know, just help him!” Ella all but yelled at her, “how would you feel if your home was torn down and there was nothing you could do to stop it?!” Ella left Chloe to think about what she said to her. 

‘I don’t know how I’m supposed to feel when I can’t even get my feelings for Lucifer sorted out.’ Chloe thought, watching Ella walk away to get her gear. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A few days later) 

Lucifer and Chloe found out it was either the son or his fiancee who killed Dean Cooper, but both confessed to the murder, even though there was clear evidence of only one assailant.

“Why would they both confess? Both of them are going end up in jail now, instead of just the guilty one,” Lucifer said very perplexed.

“I don’t know Lucifer, people do very strange things when they’re in love,” eyeing Lucifer and Ella while Lucifer thought, ‘In love? What sort of hogwash is that? If the two supposedly most perfect beings can’t stay together (God and Goddess), what chance did the humanity have?’ ‘Though,’ while looking at Ella, ‘maybe being in love wouldn’t be that bad...what the fuck is happening to me, I sound like a sappy love song. I don’t deserve love anyways, I’m practically a monster,” Lucifer clenched his fists at the last thought.

“Lucifer?” Chloe said worried, “Are you okay?” Lucifer then shook his head a little before saying, “I’m fine detective, I’m going to head back to Lux now, want to come?” Chloe sadly smiled before saying, “Sorry, I’m watching Trixie, tonight, I can’t.” ‘I can’t let him know I just can’t be around right now, this whole situation is extremely confusing.’ Chloe thought.

“Alright then detective, say hi to the small human for me?” Lucifer said to the mother. “Don’t worry Lucifer, I will.” Chloe responded.

As Lucifer walked away from the scene, he saw Ella dancing around rather adorably. He then had an idea. “Hello Ms. Lopez,” he said. “Oh hey Lucifer, I’m just doing a celebratory dance for completing the case.” Ella said rather excitedly. Lucifer smiled at her answer before asking her, “Remember when our talk earlier was interrupted by the detective, would you perhaps consider continuing it? As I recall, you still had one more question to ask me.”

Ella stopped dancing before smiling. “Aw dude, you still remembered. That’s awesome. Of course, I’ll head over, but we don’t have to talk about serious stuff. We could just keep it light and breezy.” “It’s fine Ms. Lopez, I don’t really have anything better to do. I haven’t had much proclivity to sex at the moment. I still feel mildly ill from what my mother told me,” Lucifer said disgusted. “Me too Lu, who knew goddesses were into some weird shit, am I right” 

“Right indeed Ms. Lopez, right indeed. So tonight at the penthouse?” Lucifer said, wanting to make sure.

“Heck yeah, 8 o’clock sound good?” “8 o’clock, it is. See you soon, Ms. Lopez.” “Yup, smell you later Lu!” 

‘Why does she keep on saying ‘smell you later’? I’ll have to ask her tonight, I don’t want Azrael involved with this...relationship we have,’ Lucifer thought before heading back to Lux to get ready.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Lucifer’s Penthouse)

Lucifer was getting ready for his second dat-meeting with Ella. ‘It’s not a date, Lucifer, get it together. You hvae slept with thousands of humans. One meeting with another insanely gorgous, extremely intelligent woman won’t change anything. You’re the devil for crying out loud, not some horny teenager!’ Lucifer practically screamed to himself. 

The elevator dinged.

‘Oh crap, she’s here’

Ella entered the penthouse, dressed up way nicer than what Lucifer was expecting (her outfit from s3 ep6, the vegas one). “Well, Ms. Lopez, don’t you look ravishing. Ready for our talk I suppose?” 

“Lucifer, we really don’t have to talk about anything, we can just hang out dude. I’ve found out I quite like being with you-AS A FRIEND, JUST A FRIEND,” Ella exclaimed with a blush. Lucifer proceeded to laugh at her panicked expression. “It’s alright Ms. Lopez, you can loosen up a bit. Do you have a drink preference?” Ella responded cheerfully, “Anything sweet is fine with me, Lucifer.” 

Lucifer then proceeded to make her a simple Daiquiri. “Are you sure I can ask you more questions, I feel like something might happen if I ask the one question I want the answer for.” Lucifer stopped making the drink, answering, “If it’s the question I think it is, I think I’ll be fine.”

Ella walked up to him, and grabbed his arm. “Are you sure Lu? I know your family is a touchy subject and all and-” “It’s fine Ms. Lopez, I think I already know the answer to your question. You wanted to talk about your friend Ray-Ray, correct?”

Ella shakily nodded her head.

Lucifer responded, “Then yes, I do know her. If you are as smart as I know you are, you figured out her name isn’t Ray-Ray, but Azrael. My little sister.”

Ella’s eyes started watering, “Why wouldn’t she tell me this, I would’ve understood, I would-” “I’m sorry Ella, but angels typically aren't allowed to reveal divinity to mortals, especially my sister. She is the angel of death after all.” Ella wiped her tears away, “Why am I making such a big deal out of this, I was fine with her just being an invisible ghost, why is it so hard to wrap my head around the fact that she’s the angel of death.”

“Ooh, know your angels do you?” Lucifer said in an attempt to raise her spirits. It succeeded. She laughed, “You know I do Lu, you know I do.” 

After that exchange, Lucifer and Ella had a couple more drinks until Lucifer proceeded to play a couple songs on the piano and sing, Ella even joining in some of them. This lasted for a while until Ella passed out while playing a rendition of the Imperial March from Star Wars. Seeing how late it was, and looking at the smile on her face, Lucifer picked her up and laid her down on his bed, thinking for a bit before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Before settling down on the couch, he said to the beautiful, sleeping woman, “Good night, Ms...Ella.”


	5. Mom can go to hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trial of Chloe's Dad's Killer. Things get spicy toward the end (not in a sexual way, kinda)  
> They do get real romantic and sappy though, so ignore the whole cosmic wave thing if it's too much.

Ella woke up that morning feeling like she got punched in the head by Mike Tyson. She then looked at her surroundings and smelled the delicious scent of bacon and “PANCAKES!” she exclaimed. “Wait, am I still at Lucifer’s...Oh my.” What she saw caused her jaw to drop to the floor, Lucifer, shirtless while cooking. While not nearly as buff as his brother Amenadiel, Lucifer was packing some pretty serious muscle (s4 Lucifer appearance), his arms flexing ever so slightly while flipping the pancakes.

“So you’re able to cook, make excellent cocktails, sing extremely well, play the piano very well, not to mention how hot you are. Is there anything you can’t do?” Ella asked, garnering Lucifer’s attention. “Ah, Ms. Lopez, you’re up. Care to join me for breakfast before we head out to work? Oh, and in response to your question, I don’t lie.”

“Yeah, why is that? Isn’t one of your supposed titles:  _ The Prince of Lies _ ?” Ella wondered. 

Lucifer answered her question with a sigh, “I have no idea where they got that from. I detest lies.”

Ella lifted an eyebrow, “Huh, whaddya know? The biggest lie is that the prince of lies tells lies.” 

Ella then sat down at the bar, where Lucifer poured her some type of hangover cure into a shot glass, and gave her a stack of pancakes. “Wait, where’s the bacon?” she asked. “Eat your pancakes and you find out.” Her eyes widened in response, “No way, you didn’t-” “Yes, I did Ms. Lopez, yes I did.” Ella took the offered fork and knife and cut into one of her pancakes. “OH MY GOSH, YOU DID, YOU MADE BACON PANCAKES! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!” 

Lucifer laughed and said, “Anything for a friend.” Ella ate a piece of her bacon pancake and moaned in delight. “They’re good, I take it?” Ella put her utensils down and stared at him, making him slightly uncomfortable before answering, “Lucifer...these are the best pancakes I’ve ever eaten.”

Ella continued to eat her pancakes, but then got curious and asked him, “Last night...we didn’t-” “No, Ms. Lopez, I may be the devil, but I NEVER take advantage of people. You simply passed out after drinking too much and overexerting yourself while singing. After that, I just put you in my bed and slept on the couch.

Ella’s eyes widened slightly, “Oh Lu, you didn’t have to-” “No, Ms. Lopez, it’s like I said, anything for a friend. Oh and before I forget, I assumed you didn’t think you’d spend the night here, so I took the liberty to expand your wardrobe a bit.” he then walked away, pulling out a hanging rack filled with clothes.

Ella said, “What do you mean ‘expand my wardrobe’?” before her eyes widened again, gazing at the rack Lucifer pulled out. “Oh my goodness,” she exclaimed, “it’s beautiful.” For there on that rack was memorabilia of every single nerdy thing she adored, from Star Wars to Star Trek to even a couple Spaceballs shirts.

“Lucifer, how did you even get all this stuff?” the excited woman asked her friend.

“Well, I paid attention to all the things you seemed to wear at work and cross referenced the type of clothing you wear most often with the fandoms you seemed to like. And before you ask how you can repay me, remember anything for a friend.” Lucifer said, a little bit proud of himself.

“But Lucifer, this goes beyond simple friendship, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to top the amount of stuff you’ve just given me, hell, it’s not even my birthday.” Ella exclaimed. Lucifer countered back saying, “Ms. Lopez. I’m rich beyond imagining. Just let me spoil my friend, please.”

“Alright,” Ella said, “I’ll find some way to pay you back for all of this.” “You don’t have to Ms.Lopez-” “NO, I insist,” she said forcefully before digging back into her pancakes. 

A little while later ater Ella finished her food, Lucifer told her that he was going to see his therapist, and to call him if she needed anything. Ella doubted she’d need anything else but promised to do so, still slightly shook by his generosity.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At Dr. Martin’s office)

“So, how did your date go?” Linda asked Lucifer. 

“For the last time, it was not a date, it was just a fun time between friends.” Lucifer said exasperated.

“Last I check, friends don’t blow several thousand dollars just to find collector’s edition clothing for their friends.” Linda told him.

Lucifer simply sighed and said in the smallest voice he could achieve, “Doctor, I think I like her, in a romantic sense.” Not expecting him to be completely honest with his feelings, she sat there mildly shocked, taking in the new information. 

“Well this is a surprise. What made you realize this?” she asked of him. “Probably when the detective came over asking if we were together or not, which also leads me to believe that the detective has feelings for me but I digress. When she left, I realized how much it hurt to see her leave, which is when the feelings started rising.

Once again, not expecting a completely honest answer, the therapist sat there contemplating how to respond. “Does she know you like her?” she asked him. “No, of course not, how would I put that in a discussion involving my descent into Hell ‘oh yes, dear old dad sent me down to hell while my mother watched and did nothing, oh and I like you’” Lucifer told his therapist.

“Lucifer, this is huge. This is one of the few times you’ve been completely open with me and I need to know your game plan. I mean the devil himself falling in lo-” “Dr. Martin, this is not love, simply...higher romantic attraction than usual to a sexual partner.” Lucifer said, clearly in denial.

Linda simply rubbed her hands over her face thinking, ‘Honestly, this is probably the most I’m going to get out of today or any future meetings if I’m being honest.’ “Alright fine Lucifer, it isn’t love, just higher romantic attraction than usual. Still, what are you going to do about it?”

Lucifer proceeded to go completely silent to think about his next answer. Before he could speak, Linda made one more declaration. “You know you’re lying, right?”

Lucifer then smirked at her and said, “Well I know that’s not true. I never do that.”

“To others,” she said, “but right now, you’re lying to yourself,” leaving Lucifer stunned.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At the precinct)

Ella ran into Dan on the way to the lab. Dan was weirdly cheerful and whistling on his way in. “What’s got you so cheerful on a Monday?” she asked him, very confused. She then proceeded to examine him, noting the tell-tale signs of-

“Did you get laid?” she asked him in amazement. He tried to laugh it off, but she said, “I know the signs, you totally got laid, didn’t you?” He held up his hands in response before admitting, “I’m still in shock.” She simply said, “I knew it,” before he continued. “I mean she is gorgeous. Goddess-like even.” With that little tidbit, her eyes widened significantly, “Wait, goddess-like?” Dan said, “Yeah, she defies logic with how good she is, I mean-” Ella cut him off, eyes completely wide, though not for reasons he thought. “You wouldn’t happen to be talking about Charlotte Richards, right?” 

Dan was confused, “How did you know that?” Ella tried to recover and said, “I-I mean look at her, she’s astoundingly beautiful, I’m proud of you man!” in an attempt to recover from her fluster. “M-maybe she’s the one who sent you the mystery package.” That seemed to draw Dan out of his suspicions. “Mystery package?” Dan said, slightly aroused.

Ella sighed in relief, thinking, ‘Oh my God, I need to tell Lucifer about this asap!” Before she could leave,however, Dan opened the package to find the severed head of Boris, the key witness for the trial of Chloe’s dad’s killer. 

Dan said, “Oh man, Chloe’s going to lose it,” before rushing off to find her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At court)

Lucifer was sitting with Chloe’s actress mother, talking about how she had to go through the same thing 16 years ago. 

Chloe then proceeded to inform the both of them about Boris’s apparent death and how the entire case could fall apart because of that. Lucifer remarking, “How convenient for Mr. Perry, isn’t it?” before seeing Perry enter, very smug after hearing the news of Boris’s death.

Lucifer’s annoyed face quickly became one of shock and anger after seeing who Perry’s defence attorney was: his mother.

The court dismissed for lunch and Lucifer went out to confront his mother, asking why she was the one defending Perry.

“Because,” she responded, “You need to see this Chloe you so adore, is not worthy of you.”

Lucifer responded, “While I will admit I quite like working with her, I don’t think I’d say adore-” before being cut off by his mother saying, “You killed your brother, MY son to protect her. I don’t think you would do the same for anyone else.” 

Lucifer thought to himself, ‘Well, not anymore,’ the thought of the beautiful forensic scientist going through his mind.

“You need to see that she doesn’t deserve you, you need to see that you are not meant to be together.” 

His mother left him after telling him she almost blew up Chloe until Amenadiel talked her out of it, leaving Lucifer very confused and very pissed. ‘So she doesn’t know about the recent developments with Ella. That’s good. But she’s targeting the detective instead. That’s bad,’ his devil eyes flashing very briefly. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At the precinct)

Chloe was going through Boris’s forensic files in the lab before Dan went in to talk to her about it. Ella entered the lab quietly before she and Dan choked a little bit after hearing Chloe tell them that Charlotte Richards was the one who was defending Boris.

Ella attempted to recover by asking, “Really, she’s that good?” confused since she knew that Lucifer’s mom just got into the role of playing Charlotte Richards. 

Chloe then asked them if they got anything on Boris’s killer, before Ella stated that whoever killed him was extremely good at his job, using an industrial grade professional meat slicer. Chloe only sighed before Dan comforted her and said that he would find the killer and make him talk.

Ella just worked quietly, ‘Charlotte Richards huh,’ she wondered, ‘Lucifer’s douchebag of a mom, what are you planning?’

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back at court) 

Lucifer had agreed to testify and proceeded to make a fool out of himself in court. Lucifer tried to justify his slight manipulation by thinking, ‘Sorry Detective, but I have to make sure Mom doesn’t realize that she needs to focus on Ella and not you. On the bright side, I’m helping your case anyways by agreeing to testify. So win-win!’ he said while acting out his and Dan’s meeting with Boris.

Surprisingly, the court ended up loving Lucifer’s testimony and gave him a round of applause

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A few hours later) [Sorry for skipping a lot]

“If you believe his claims of, I don’t know, running hell, then you would know he is used to punishing bad guys,” Chloe said on the stand.

The goddess then asked Chloe, “I’m confused, Detective. Are you suggesting your partner is delusional, or just lying?” leaving both Chloe and Lucifer stunned.

Now, in any other universe, this would be a relatively easy question to answer for Chloe. But seeing as in this universe, Chloe has not spent nearly as many intimate moments with him and her answer is proof of this.

In response to the goddess’s question, Chloe went into shock and started “umming.” During her hesitation, Lucifer looked at her and his mother, especially his mother, with extremely intense gazes, ‘Well played mother, well played,’ he thought in his head, his eyebrows getting more and more furrowed. 

Chloe finally answered with a simple shake of her head. “I won’t answer that,” she said.

But the goddess continued, “But it is one or the other, is it not?” she said with a smirk on her face. Chloe shakily nodded in response, mouthing a ‘sorry’ to Lucifer. Lucifer’s eyes blazed with fury (not literally) and he clenched his fists, his anger mainly directed to his mother, with just a bit towards Chloe. 

The jury ended up ruling in Perry’s favor, allowing him to go free, further enraging the devil. ‘So all this was for nothing, huh. At least I can arrange a special punishment for him in hell.’ 

While he sat there with his hands balled up, Chloe tried to approach him, but he simply walked away when he saw her. His mother looked over and smirked. In this universe, while Lucifer barely had any romantic feelings for the detective, how she responded to his mother’s question still hurt him. ‘I told her I never lie. And do I look delusional?’ As he walked away, Ella suddenly appeared out of nowhere and tackle hugged Lucifer, which he surprisingly reciprocated, further intoning something was wrong. “Chloe texted me about what happened during the trial. Are you okay?” she asked him.

“Concerning the trial itself, I’m alright, I already know where he’s going to go and I have special plans for him. But something the detective said really bothered me,” he told her. Ella raised an eyebrow in response, “Really? What was it?” she inquired. “My mother made her answer a question regarding my whole devil schtick and forced her to admit whether she thought I was delusional or just lying,” he said tearfully. Ella’s eyes widened, “Oh Lucifer, are you going to be okay?”

Lucifer responded, “I mean, I should have expected this. After all, my mother is trying to manipulate me into going to heaven with her and Amenadiel and all that, but what she just did, manipulating both me and the detective seals the deal on my answer. Which is no, by the way. Long story short, I’ll get over it, but I don’t think I’ll forget the detective’s answer either, I mean you and Dr. Martin know I’m not lying or delusional” he told the very worried scientist. Ella tried to lift his spirits with an offer

“Well, how about I cheer you up with some Mexican food from this restaurant I really like? While I may be mad at Chloe right now, I also sympathize with what she’s going through. So, how about my offer?” Ella asked him, hoping he’d say yes.

Lucifer laughed in response and said while wiping the few tears he built up, “Well, when you put it like that, how could I say no? Tonight at 8?” Ella furiously nodded, “You’re going to love this, she said before rushing off home to get ready and buy the food.

Lucifer thought in his head, “Fuck. The therapist is right. I am falling in love. Let’s hope mother doesn’t find out though. If she tries to hurt Ella, she’s going back to hell, so help me dad!’ Lucifer then headed to the parking lot to retrieve his Corvette.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Later, at Charlotte Richards’s office) 

Amenadiel had just remembered a vital piece of information after talking to Chloe’s mother. He then proceeded to inform his mother of the new information.

“I have good news, my son, I just ruined whatever was between the detective and Lucifer for good- wait, do you have something to tell me?” she asked her eldest son. He told her tht 35 years ago, God asked him to grant an infertile couple a gift, a child. The child ended up being Chloe Decker, leaving his mother in shock before replying, “Well that explains why Lucifer was so close to the detective, but I already solved that problem.” 

“That’s not all mother, the last thing dad told me was that Ms. Decker only served as a backup to whoever Lucifer’s true soulmate was,” Amenadiel told his mother. She was completely flabbergasted after learning that piece of information. “Well, do you know who it is?” she asked him, very worried for their plans now. “No, Dad neglected to tell me that piece of information, all I know is that she was born a few years after Chloe was.

“Well,” the goddess said, “shit.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At the penthouse)

While Amenadiel and his mother were panicking, Lucifer and Ella were having the best time, simply eating some of the goodass Mexican food Ella promised to bring.

“My half-brother’s name, this is good!” Lucifer told Ella. “Fuck yeah buddy, they really know what they’re doing there. Oh, and by half-brother, you do mean-”

“Yes, Ms. Lopez, I am of course talking about Jesus. He’s still quite mad at dad about the whole crucifix business,” he answered her. A simple “huh” was all he got from her. “You know, I’m not really shocked anymore,” she said.

They just continued to eat in relative silence after that, Lucifer revealing the occasional biblical truth and Ella taking whatever it was in stride. While this was going on, Chloe was riding up the elevator with some booze she got from Bevmo to apologize to Lucifer. But when she got up there, she saw Ella and Lucifer hanging out and having fun, not noticing the detective’s arrival. Lucifer also told Ella, “I just got some more good news. Apparently, Maze and Dan saw Perry get kidnapped by the Russian mob for killing Boris. Serves him right that bastard. I’m still going to punish him, however.” Chloe was stupified until she heard the sound of Ella’s laughter, “Serves him right indeed,” she said after wiping the happy tears in her eyes. 

Chloe smiled a little bit before dropping it completely, and with tear filled eyes, saw Lucifer KISS ELLA. Chloe headed out of there as fast as she could and as quietly as she could, heading back to her apartment where she slammed her face into her pillow and cried.

(From Lucifer and Ella’s pov) (I’m just now realizing that I can’t write romance to save my life, sorry)

“I just got some more good news. Apparently, Maze and Dan saw Perry get kidnapped by the Russian mob for killing Boris. Serves him right that bastard. I’m still going to punish him, however,” Lucifer told Ella, who laughed in response. “Serves him right indeed,” she said to him. 

They laughed a little bit more before finishing their food. Lucifer then looked and Ella and just noted how angelic she looked and thought, ‘Fuck it,’ and kissed her right then and there. Ella’s eyes widened in shock before kissing back with equal fervor. To Lucifer and Ella, the world seemed to dissolve around them, and they were surrounded by all the stars Lucifer created. Los Angeles however, felt a strange calm all throughout it. The water stilled for just a second and the air felt strangely clear. 

All the supernatural beings felt a force they had never felt before. 

Maze lifted an eyebrow in wonder, the demons and souls in Hell stopped their eternal noise, and Amenadiel and his mother’s jaws dropped, now realizing that Goddess was after the wrong human the entire time.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Heaven)

An infinite mass of energy spoke aloud for the first time in many millennia.

“So, he has found her,” it said, taking corporeal form for the first time since his son’s fall, before once again becoming a mass of energy 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucifer and Ella noticed none of the strange phenomena, and simply savored the taste of each other’s lips before breaking it off.

“That was...wow,” Ella said, a bit breathless. “Indeed, it was wow,” Lucifer said, almost as breathless.

Before Lucifer could ask Ella if they could continue and maybe take it further, Ella held up a hand in pause, “Before you ask if we can have sex, I don’t think I’m ready for that yet. And yes, you can assume that we are together. Also, can we not tell anyone about this for now, I need time to figure out what we are.”

Lucifer simply said “Very well,” before kissing her lips again with even more intense passion and desire, Ella putting in just as much effort into it as he, before they eventually passed out from emotional exhaustion. And the stars saw that night, their creator cuddling the woman he loved so dearly, holding her in a protective gaze so as to ensure she would never leave his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> about the soulmate thing, I remembered reading something like that in another lucella fanfic (it was one of the ones by @JCapasso) and I thought it was a totally awesome idea, sorry if you don't want me to use it, but it just opens a range of possibilities for me.


	6. Birds Flying High, You Know How I Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's mom knows something has happened but doesn't know who Lucifer was with. Lots of case drama too that ties into Lucifer's new thing with Ella.

Ella woke up groggily in Lucifer’s bed. ‘Was that all just a dream,’ she thought, ‘cuz if it was I’m gonna-’

“Good morning Ella!” yelled Lucifer from the bar. “I thought you might need something special after last night. Don’t worry, we didn’t have sex or anything like that.” he said while making another hangover cure. Ella proceeded to yawn rather adorablely and put on one of the many shirts Lucifer got her, opting to wear a blue shirt identical to the shirt Spock wore in Star Trek, the one that sold for $125,000. ‘Wait,’ she thought, ‘this couldn’t possibly-’

She then marched up to the bar, or rather, tried to march up to the bar before tripping over one of Lucifer’s suits. Lucifer ran over and managed to catch her before she fell on her face. 

“I know what you’re thinking,” Lucifer said, “No, you can’t give it back, it’s a gift.”

“But Lucifer, this shirt costs over $100k, I can’t possibly wear this casually.” Lucifer held his hand up, “Alright, I may have gone a little too far, but you still can’t return it to me. I don’t typically do returns. Hang it up on a mantle or something if you really want. I really don’t see why you humans make such big deals over articles of clothing.”

“Lucifer. This shirt is the tunic shirt Spock wore for season 3 of Star Trek. Some people would kill to have a rag from the set of Star Trek. And you gave Spock’s shirt. I don’t know if I want to kiss you or punch you right now,” Ella told her...whatever he was to her at the moment.

“Well, I would prefer the kiss, if you didn’t mind,” Lucifer replied jokingly. Ella proceeded to playful punch his shoulder until they heard the elevator ding.

“Crap, it’s probably Amenadiel or Mom, and I can’t let them see you. Hide!” Ella proceeded to do exactly what Lucifer asked of her, hiding in the bathroom after she grabbed some clothes so she could change while she was in there. 

The doors opened to reveal his mother, dressed in rather casual wear compared to her attire the previous day. ‘Dad, has it only been one day?’ Lucifer thought, a bit shocked. “Hello Mum, care to tell me what you’re doing here.”

The goddess answered his question saying, “Son, did you feel anything last night? And for that matter, did you see anyone last night? I know you won’t lie.”

Lucifer’s eyebrows furrowed a little bit, “Did something happen last night that I don’t know about?” he asked his mother. “Well, Amenadiel and I, and surely all the other celestial beings felt a cosmic shockwave last night, and I am very surprised to hear that you didn’t know about it.”

“Fuck, she’s right. And I won’t lie, not even to my manipulative mother. Does the shockwave have something to do with the first kiss I shared with Ella,’ Lucifer thought, very panicked. 

“Well, maybe I didn’t feel anything because of how deeply I slept, I had a lot to drink and eat last night,” he told his mother, hoping to avoid telling her the main things he did last night.

“I’ll cut the bullshit, ok? I know someone was here last night, and whatever you did with that someone caused a shockwave of cosmic proportions. Hell, I wouldn’t be surprised if your father made note of it. So just tell me who it is and they and I can have a little discussion about-” Before she could finish her sentence, Lucifer got a text from Chloe (‘still confused on how to feel about you right now,’ he thought) saying that he needed to go to the recent crime scene.

“Sorry Mum, I have to go. And so do you, every second you spend with me is a second added to your punishment and do you really want that Mother?” he said to her, hoping she’d take the bait. “Very well, I will leave you be. For now. But I will find them. I promise you that.” She left, eyeing Lucifer pretty intensely, the doors closing in front of her. “Ella, you can come out now. My mother is gone.” Ella came out fully dressed, opting to wear a simple Jurassic Park shirt, and some jeans. 

“Thank your dad,” she sighed in relief. “I doubt he had anything to do with it but I digress. Did you get the text from-” He was cut off by his...Ella “from Chloe? Yeah. By the way, are you gonna change or not, because while I appreciate the show, I don’t know if it is the proper thing to wear to a crime scene?” She gestured to his clear lack of a shirt, showing off his pretty muscular physique.

“I do believe I will. Thank you, my dear.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At the crime scene)

The victim was revealed to be Jana, one of Lucifer’s old flames. Lucifer attempted to speak to the detective about the murder, but she ignored him almost completely, only caring about things regarding the case, especially when he told her that she used be one of the people that shared his bed. Lucifer was extremely confused at her behavior, ‘Is she mad at me? Why? If anything, I should be the one who should be mad, considering she did call me delusional and if not that, then a liar.’ Before he could voice his thoughts, one of the officers handed her a phone that Lucifer assumed to be Jana’s, with about a dozen threatening texts sent to it. 

Before he could make another attempt to talk to Chloe, she called Dan at the precinct to ask him whose number it was.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Andy Kleinberg’s mansion)

Lucifer attempted to engage in further conversation with the detective but still received nothing in response.

Chloe proceeded to ask some partygoer where Kleinberg was, completely ignoring Lucifer again. 'Seriously, why is she ignoring me? Is she mad at me or something? She couldn't have possibly seen me and Ella.

"You know, he kind of reminds me of you." Chloe told Lucifer. "What was that, Detective?" Lucifer wondered. "Nothing, but there has been another murder. A male this time so we know this isn't connected to you

Lucifer looked at the victim's profile and recognized him as another one of his bed mates. "I'm sorry, detective but I'm afraid I do know him. Another old flame, I'm afraid."

Chloe looked at him, mildly surprised at his response. "Oh, I didn't know you were-" "The devil doesn't have a preference, detective." Chloe narrowed her eyes at him, "Oh really? Cuz it seems to me that you-" "That I what?" Lucifer responded, the reason for her anger finally dawning on him. "That I what, detective?!"

She said nothing for a couple minutes before saying, "...let's just head over to the crime scene, ok?" Lucifer sighed and agreed with her terms.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A few hours later) 

The precinct made the decision to call over all the people Lucifer had slept with in the past 8 weeks, as the only clear connection between the two murders was their attraction to Lucifer. So Dan and Chloe collected all the people Lucifer had slept with, and to their surprise, the number was surprisingly low.

While Dan was very confused, Chloe had a sinking suspicion that the low number had something to do with Ella and Lucifer's growing relationship. 

In fact, Lucifer confided in Ella as to why the number was much lower than expected, saying, "Sex just didn't feel the same after meeting you for some reason," he told to her blushing self.

Ella got a little teary eyed at his confession, and proceeded to give a peck on the lips for his answer. "Oh, Lucifer…" she told him with her tear filled gaze. "Do I really mean that much to you? We weren't even together yet, you doof." Lucifer then proceeded to give her one of the rarest gifts he had ever given, a hug. "Ella, I would do anything for you, now and forever. If you didn't want us to be known yet, I'd probably make out with you in front of the entire precinct." 

Ella just continued to cry and hug him. He put his head down on hers and just held her there, pretending the world wasn't there and it was just the two of them. 'Dad, love is practically a drug, how is it not illegal?'

Suddenly remembering the topic of their discussion, he told her, "Sorry to cut this short,  _ Ms. Lopez, _ you do remember why I told you this, right?" he told her jokingly. Her tear filled eyes widened in realization, "OH SHIT!" she all but shouted, breaking off their hug before anyone could see them. "All your recent ex bed-mates. Are here. In the precinct. Around you…Do you need me there or something? I mean I know you're not the cheating kind of guy but still." He laughed off her nervous response and said, "I'll be fine my dear, knowing the types of people they are, they'll probably say that their experiences were just purely for the sex and nothing of actual substance. You don't have to worry."

She calmed down considerably after that and said, "Alright. Call me if you need anything then, see you at your place later?" "Hopefully, but do remember that this case could become very personal for me," He warned her. "Of course," she reassured him, knowing that someone could very well be targeting people connected to him, including herself.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A few hours later)

Lucifer’s theory was realized as all the people he bedded were interested in one thing: sex. Or rather, “The best night of their lives.”

Lucifer realized that if he wasn’t with Ella (‘Dad bless her,’ he thought), he’d probably be hurt way more emotionally. But fortunately for him, Ella was in existence, and her existence was something he was extremely thankful for, to put it nicely. Things were running smoothly until ‘Charlotte Richards’ entered the interrogation room, leaving both Dan and Lucifer extremely confused, albeit for entirely different reasons.

“I wanted to tell you that you genuinely impressed me. You managed to damage Lucifer far more than I thought you could (Lucifer clenched his fists at this). A simple answer would have sufficed in court, but your hestitance did way more damage than I thought possible,” she told the already irked detective. “I was trying to prove that you weren’t worthy of him, and boy was I right. You somehow managed to emotionally damage him, something I couldn’t even imagine happening.”

At that, the detective simply got up and left the room, with Dan chasing after her, trying to avoid looking at the lovely goddess. The goddess sensed her son’s presence behind the one way mirror and called out, “I know you’re there Lucifer. I will find out who’s managed to ensnare your heart. Don’t worry, I won’t harm them. But I will make sure they never hurt you, like Ms. Decker over there.” (if you didn’t already realize, I made the goddess way more conniving in this universe). 

As much as he currently detested the woman in front of his eyes, he knew he couldn't do anything at the moment, realizing they were still in the precinct and there would be too many witnesses, no matter how discreet he was. He also acknowledged the fact that she was still his mother, and behind all her plans and schemes, she still loved him and only wanted the best for him. 

Lucifer calmed down and noticed that he accidentally set his hands ablaze, one a smouldering red, the other a bright white, to the shock of both him and his mother (who sensed the lighting of both heavenly and hellish fire. ‘His lightbringer powers are returning? This could spell even more trouble to our already damaged plans. I need to tell Amenadiel,” she thought, “what’s gonna happen next, the rest of his wings returning?!’ [I’m going with the idea that Lucifer was a seraph, all of whom have 6 blazing wings])

Lucifer looked at his hands in wonder, ‘My powers are returning...Why? What do I need them for? Does this have something to do with Ella?’ he thought. Ella then entered the room. ‘Speak of the me,’ Lucifer thought amused. “Hey Lu, are you okay? I smelled burning- OH MY GOD YOUR HANDS ARE ON FIRE, I’LL GET SOME-” she managed to whisper yell before Lucifer cut her off politely, “It’s okay my darling. Just a minor power mishap, nothing to worry about,” he said before putting out his hands.

“But Lucifer, shouldn’t you be like completely drained right now? You said not having your wings severely limits your power,” Ella said worriedly. “Though it is extremely sweet that you remembered that little tidbit, I assure you, I’m fine,” Lucifer assured Ella. “Now go before my mother notices and recognizes your presence.” “Alright, but can I give you a hug first?” Ella asked in a surprisingly tiny voice. Lucifer chuckled, thinking, ‘Dad, how can a grown woman be so fucking adorable?’ “Of course you can darling, bring it in,” he told her, using her own words against her. She smiled during the hug and muttered “that’s my line, ya dork,” before breaking it off and heading to the lab in an impressively sneaky way.

“Mother,” he said into the intercom, “don’t try anything with her. I mean it,” his tone displacing its finality. His mother, nervous for some reason, nodded her head ‘yes’, a bit irked she couldn’t see just who his lover was. Lucifer left after that exchange. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A few days later) (Lucifer’s penthouse) 

Amenadiel has just shown up to the penthouse and wanted to see Lucifer before the sting operation. Lucifer asked Amenadiel a question before handing him a glass of whiskey.

“Do you think I’m boyfriend material?” He asked his brother.

Amenadiel choked on his drink before saying, “Lucifer, you’ve never been the kind to get emotionally attached to anyone. But from what mother told me, it seems you’ve already achieved ‘boyfriend status’ as you would put it. We don’t know whoever it is you’ve been seeing, all we know is that she has changed you brother.” Lucifer pondered what he said before answering: “Though we are together, she still needs time to figure out the exact terms of our relationship, and for the first time in my eternity of partners, I actually care about where this goes.”

Amenadiel was confused at his response, ‘He doesn’t seem to realize he has actually found his soulmate, whoever she is.’ “Look Lucifer, you may not accept it, but I do care about you and I only want the best for you. If this woman you are so infatuated in gives you unknown levels of happiness and joy, emotions I haven’t truly seen on your visage in millennia, then I say stay with her. She’s afforded you more joy these past few days then our entire family has in millions of years. 

Amenadiel left after delivering that piece of advice, and Lucifer looked at him for a split second with the smallest of smiles on his face. ‘Thank you brother, maybe there is hope for you yet,’ he thought. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At the airport hanger) 

“Did Dan seriously sleep with Charlotte?” Chloe said disgusted.

Lucifer agreed with her, “Trust me, you’re not even half as disgusted as me.” “Says the guy who’s slept with almost everyone in LA!” Chloe said, rather annoyed. “Almost everyone,” he said in a joking manner. “I mean I certainly haven’t slept with you or Detective Douche?” “Oh, but you have slept with Ella, right?” Lucifer went quiet and said, “No, I haven’t. She said no, therefore I refrained from sleeping with her. Is there something wrong, detective?” he asked, already knowing where the conversation was headed. “What happens between me and Ms. Lopez is simply between us. Understand? It doesn’t matter how you answer, I’m leaving the van to get some air.” He proceeded to do exactly what he said and left the van to Chloe and her thoughts.

\--Fast-forward an hour--

Lucifer had just confronted the killer, Burt in the hanger, before noticing the detective approach and telling her to back away. In that moment, Burt fired his gun, and Dan, Maze, and Chloe yelled “NO!” before tackling the would-be killer. To everyone’s surprise, Lucifer appeared unscathed, much to Maze’s suspicion. Lucifer simply declared that he was perfectly fine and that he had no idea as to why he was fine. “It MIGHT have been my flask,” he told the pair of detectives, who furrowed their eyebrows at him but said nothing and left to take Burt into custody. Maze however stayed to talk to him.

Maze confronted Lucifer, “We both know that flask probably did nothing to save your life. That flask is useful, but not that useful.”

Lucifer sighed, “Mazikeen.” Her eyes widened a bit at the use of her full name, ‘shit this is serious,’ she thought.

“My invulnerability is completely back,” he told the completely bewildered Maze. “The detective doesn’t make me vulnerable anymore.”

Maze was quiet for a few moments before answering, “Does this have something to do with that Ella chick from girls night? The same one at the precinct?” Before Lucifer could ask her how she knew that, she scoffed and told him she didn’t need a detective to figure out how close the two had gotten. “I’ve known you my entire life, I know you inside and out,” she said with a smirk, “and I’m guessing that cosmic shockwave happened because of you two getting it on?” Lucifer blushed just noticeably, before saying in a small voice, “... actually, we just kissed and that’s it. ” Mazikeen only laughed in response.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At the beach)

Lucifer had come over, per the detective’s asking, but had brought along a guest Chloe should have expected. “Hi Chloe,” Ella yelled at the detective, “why did you call us over?” She was dressed in a Star Wars themed one piece, because you know, it’s the beach. “Well, I specifically asked for Lucifer, but he decided to bring you too,” Chloe told Ella.

“Why did you call me over anyways? Thank you for the invite by the way, but you don’t seemed to be dressed for the occasion? I also would have thought that you would bring the little munchkin?” Lucifer suddenly appeared wearing black board shorts with white accents that seemed to highlight how lean and muscular his legs were. 

Seeing Ella come with Lucifer completely derailed Chloe’s original plan to kiss him and let him know what her feelings for him were. But seeing how happy the two looked together: Ella playing in the sand, making little Tusken Raiders, and Lucifer destroying them while quoting iconic Anakin Skywalker lines, Chloe instead decided to call Dan over and bring Trix over for a mini beach party, her plans temporarily forgotten, her thoughts now fixed on what exactly the package being delivered was. 

‘The plan seems to be too elaborate for a simple drug carry. And if one believes the confession Lucifer drew from Burt, then something bigger is going on, I know it,’ Chloe thought before shaking her, deciding to focus on having a good time for once with Dan and her daughter.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In the airport hanger)

A mysterious man walked forward to a stumbling man carrying a miniature suitcase. The stumbling man admitted to opening the suitcase to see the contents and broke one of the vials within, spilling the liquid inside on himself. His nose started bleeding then collapsed onto his knees before the mysterious man grabbed the now obviously poisoned man by the neck and choked the life out of him with one gloved hand before before checking the remaining contents inside and leaving after ensuring their safety.

  
  
  
  



	7. Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The precinct deals with a serial killer who's basically if John Kramer was a professor at a college. Then Lucifer deals with the fallout of their encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really happy with the first part of this chapter, might re-edit this one in the future.

Chloe was fast asleep at home, thinking of what could have been between her and Lucifer, imagining a rather raunchy dream sequence of her and Lucifer doing the thing. She woke up with a start and saw Maze watching her with popcorn in her hands. “You really need to be let loose and be impulsive for once,” Maze told her groggy roommate and left afterwards.

Chloe groaned and rolled to the other side of the bed and thought, ‘Maybe, she’s right.’

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At Dr. Martin’s office)

“This time, things will definitely be different,’ Lucifer told his therapist. “I’ve decided to take things slow and just go with how Ms. Lopez wants to do things.” It had been a few weeks since the airport shooting and the mini beach party and Lucifer was having the time of his life, genuine happiness in his heart for the first time in millennia.

“What prompted this decision?” Linda asked the devil.

“You were right, I am falling in love. I mean, I think I am. I have no idea what true romantic love is, but I’m pretty sure it’s happening to me,” Lucifer said to the flabbergasted therapist, shocked by his completely honest answer. “Oh, what made you think you’re falling in love?” she asked him. “I don’t really know doctor. I just have this feeling that this might be it. And I don’t want to jeopardize these feelings by going too fast for her. I might sound like a total sap, but I think I could spend an eternity with her,” the totally heartstruck fallen angel told the impressed therapist. “Well, I’m very happy for you Lucifer, really I am. It seems being together with Ella has done wonders for your psyche. You even occasionally give me completely honest answers, like you just did, thanks to her.”

Lucifer chuckled at her response and before leaving had this to say: “I have changed haven’t I? Who would have thought? The devil falling in love?” he told his therapist as he was leaving, closing the door behind him.

‘I’ll give him a pass on payment this time,’ she thought with a smile on her face.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At the crime scene)

Chloe tried talking to Lucifer upfront about her feelings for him, but Lucifer didn’t really pay her any mind, instead opting to approach the forensic scientist already at the scene. “So my dear, what do we got?” he asked his...person(?). Ella looked up and said “Hi Lu” with a smile on her face now, her mood already brightening up. She got up and gave him a hug in front of the mildly jealous detective.

Ella detached from her...person (‘I really need get my shit together and just tell Lucifer I want to be his girlfriend already’ she thought to herself, ‘it’s weird referring to him as person’) and told the consultant and the detective who exactly the victim was and how he died. “I’ve seen a lot of messed ups stuff in my line of work, but this takes the cake,” she told the two, “The toxin tore his body apart, probably making him feel like he was burning alive from the inside out.” 

Both Lucifer and Chloe winced at that. “Even I’m not that harsh on punishments,” remarked Lucifer, “I usually let the souls torture themselves. Besides, he’s practically still a child. I’m the devil but the devil doesn’t punish kids.” Chloe couldn’t help but roll her eyes at his statement before noticing Ella pat Lucifer on the back and stopped. 

(A few hours later) 

Lucifer and Chloe had just picked by Johnny Kane who claimed he was forced to make the choice between cutting his face and letting the innocent freshman die. During the interrogation, Lucifer and Chloe watched as the serial killer gave Kane the decision, acting like a real-life Jigsaw killer. 

Lucifer watched in anger. ‘So you play dad huh? Alright, I’ll tug your line,’ he thought to himself. Lucifer then left the interrogation room rather abruptly, leaving both Kane and Chloe confused.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At a library)

“My dad, libraries are dreary places, am I right detective?” Lucifer asked Chloe.

Seeing a couple making out in front of the shelves, she answered, “I don’t know, they can be pretty romantic. Have you ever...you know...in a library before?” That got Lucifer thinking, but not in the way Chloe desired. ‘Maybe further along in our relationship I can bring Ella into- NO NO NO! We are waiting for her signal,’ he said, a bit angry at his sex drive for suggesting such a thing. “Lucifer, LUCIFER! There’s some screaming behind that door over there. Come on!”

Lucifer shook his head of his thoughts, “Coming detective,” he told her before rushing in to discover their suspect simply watching...porn. “Stand up with your hands in the air!” he yelled before Chloe punched, not noticing how much more solid he was compared to when he first met her, due to him losing his physical vulnerability around her. Chloe proceeded to hand the masturbating man some tissues and told him to clean himself up before they could ask him questions. (Sorry, I just thought this scene was mildly amusing)

After cleaning up, Lucifer and Chloe interrogated the man and discovered that the serial killer was using the grad student’s email to send his own videos to high profile people to avoid being tracked and found out that the killer had found his next target.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At the precinct) (Skipping a few parts, assume it goes the same, just Lucifer asking about Ella instead at the sorority among a few other things)

Ella had just discovered that a John Doe had been the first one to die from the poison according to studies conducted by a friend and fellow forensic scientist, making note that simply spilling the poison on oneself could still kill. Dan then compared the John Doe to a picture of the missing Andy Kleinberg and found them to be the same person due to the birthmark the two pictures had.

They later made the discovery that the serial killer was former professor Jason Carlisle, a man who chose to save his laptop over a trapped college-aged Uber driver, leading to him being publically vilified.

Chloe then made the rash decision of directly emailing Carlisle in order to get his attention, leading Carlisle to reveal that he already had two captives in his lab, and revealing that the only person who knows the antidote’s formula was himself. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At a bar)

The goddess had contacted Maze and asked her to meet her at the bar where Amenadiel had blessed Chloe’s parents. Maze reluctantly responded and begrudgingly agreed to meet her there. When she arrived, the goddess was at the bar counter with a drink in her hands. Maze told her she had two minutes to tell her anything before she left.

Mother tried to tell her that she had something important to tell her son, but she needed Maze to tell it for her as she and Lucifer were not on the best of terms at the moment. Maze proceeded to laugh in her face and attempted to leave the goddess by herself until she said something rather important that made Maze stop herself.

“God made Chloe,” the goddess told Maze. Maze attempted to be snide and said, “Didn’t he make them all?” The goddess replied, “Yes, but Chloe wasn’t supposed to be alive. God had put her in Lucifer’s path in an attempt to give him a soulmate. She had the unintended effect of making him physically vulnerable. Maze raised an eyebrow at that tidbit before speaking “What is it that you’re trying to imply? That that boring-granny pants Chloe is a miracle or something?

The goddess responded, mildly surprised, “Yes, that is exactly what I’m saying.” Maze laughed at her after that. “Hate to break you,  _ Mummy _ , but apparently, his vulnerability has gone away,” She said to the gobsmacked goddess. “B-but that would mean-” “Yes, he found his actual soulmate.”

The goddess was in denial now even though she already knew the truth after the cosmic shockwave. “No no no, that’s not possible.”

Maze laughed at her again. “It is possible. Lucifer got shot in the heart, right in front of Chloe’s eyes. And he was completely fine. So, I assume your plans got torn into shreds, no? Either way, Lucifer can’t be hurt anymore and therefore has no reason to go back home with you and Amenadiel.”

Maze left, leaving the goddess in complete silence, her mind completely blown and all of her plans in pieces. She then crushed her glass in her hands and yelled in frustration, receiving weird looks from everyone else at the bar.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(After Carlisle’s suicide) (Assume he did not stab Chloe) (The goddess told Lucifer about chloe and that she was just a failsafe in case his soulmate never made an appearance)

Lucifer was about to head over to Ella’s apartment now that the case had been solved and the killer was now enjoying his stay in hell. ‘I hate when humans try to play dad, one of him is enough as it is.”

Meanwhile, Ella wanted Lucifer to come over to her place for a change and wanted to tell him that she was ready to put a label on their relationship. When she got a text from Lucifer saying that he was heading up, she started panicking and did some last minute touches to her hair and appearance while looking in the mirror. Granted, she knew that Lucifer would say she was beautiful no matter how she looked or dressed like, but she still wanted to feel nice for him.

Just as Lucifer knocked on the door, her nose started bleeding, but Ella quickly got a tissue and wiped the blood off her face. ‘Weird,’ she thought, ‘Must be the weather or something,’ completely forgetting the case the precinct had just closed. Ella opened the door and saw Lucifer in one of his signature suits, carrying a bag that smelled a lot like the food she got for themselves the night they kissed. 

“Ella, my dear, you look simply stunning,” Lucifer told the blushing Ella. “Stop it Lu, you say that whenever we’re together,” she said, still blushing dark red.

Too red. 

Her nose started dripping blood again.

“Ella?” Lucifer asked her very cautiously, “Are you okay?” He started making his way toward her quickly when she started to sway. “I’m fine,” she said, “nothing to worry about. Just grab me a tissue from the kitchen, please?” He ran over to the kitchen and grabbed her the whole box, now extremely worried for her. As he made his way back over to her, he dropped the tissue box he was holding when he saw that she had collapsed at that point and was starting to cough. 

“ELLA,” he yelled, now in full blown panic, and ran over to her. “The bleeding won’t stop,” she said very weakly, before closing her eyes and letting darkness take her, the last things she heard being “ELLA, STAY WITH ME, PLEASE STAY WITH ME! I CAN’T LOSE YOU!” and the dial of 911 with a frantic Lucifer making a call for an ambulance.

(From Lucifer’s pov)

“ELLA,” he yelled, now in full blown panic, and ran over to her. He looked into her eyes and saw only pain and...sorrow? ‘Not the time, idiot,’ he told himself. She said one more thing before going unconscious: “The bleeding won’t stop,” she said before closing her eyes. Lucifer’s eyes bulged out of his eye sockets. ‘The poison!’ he thought, true fear making itself known to him for the very first time, ‘She must have made contact with it somehow!’ Lucifer immediately dialed 911 on his phone, her head in his lap and yelled out loud, “ELLA, STAY WITH ME, PLEASE STAY WITH ME! I CAN’T LOSE YOU!” 

“911, how may I help you?” The dispatcher asked. Lucifer had to focus extremely hard to avoid sounding like a madman on the call. “Hello?! My name is Lucifer Morningstar, I am a civilian consultant for the LAPD and my friend here has just collapsed from a work related illness. She also works at the LAPD as a forensic scientist and may have been exposed to toxins from the case we recently closed!”

“Okay, Mr. Morningstar, we hear you and have dispatched an ambulance to your position. I am assuming the person you are with is Ella Lopez, correct? I have encountered you two before during a shootout,” the dispatcher told Lucifer in an attempt to reassure him.

“That is correct.” Lucifer told the dispatcher.

“What is her condition?” the dispatcher inquired. Lucifer told them that her nose wouldn’t sop bleeding and that she had just gone unconscious. The dispatcher told Lucifer to remain calm, which he did to the best of his ability.

After 5 minutes had passed, the EMTs had arrived and put Ella on a stretcher, letting Lucifer ride along as a witness and a consultant for the doctors as he had worked the case Ella had gotten sick from.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At the hospital)

Lucifer had sent a text to his brother, Chloe, and Dan about what had just occurred. As Amenadiel still had access to his supernatural abilities, he got there first and asked Lucifer, who was waiting in the lobby for doctors who anted to inquire about the poison, what was wrong.

“The problem is, brother, Ella has been poisoned by a serial killer. And the only person that knows the formula for the antidotes is the serial killer. But that’s not why I called you here,” he told his worried brother, gesturing for him to follow him, “You’re here to tell me if Ella is another one of your manipulations like Chloe!” he then grabbed his brother by the throat and slammed him into the wall.

“So I see Mom told you. Lucifer, I didn’t put Chloe in your path father did. And that was only just in case your soulmate never showed up. We had absolutely no sway over Ella’s existence, she came into being all on her own,” at that Lucifer put his brother down. And started to cry into his brother’s chest. 

Amenadiel attempted to bring up his spirits by saying, “Ella huh? She is quite beautiful, isn’t she? Don’t worry, I won’t tell mom, I owe you that much at least.”

His attempt worked, and Lucifer responded rather shakily but still responded. “T-that she is brother, that sh-she is. And thank you,” he told his shocked brother, shocked because that was the first sign of gratitude he had received from his brother in over a millennium. 

At that moment, Chloe and Dan rushed into the hospital looking for Lucifer. “Have you seen a rather handsome man, about 6’ 3”, lean and muscular build?” they asked the nurses who told them he went out with a man he called brother. “Amenadiel,” they said. They then saw Lucifer enter the room with his brother in tow and asked him what was going on when they saw Amenadiel’s tear stained shirt.

“Ella’s been poisoned,” he informed the very shocked ex-couple, “and I have reason to believe it has something to do with the case we just closed.

(A few hours later)

Ella had finally woken up and Lucifer was the first one to see her, his eyes brimming with tears.

“Hey, you dork,” Ella said to Lucifer with a smile on her face, “Why you crying?” Lucifer tearfully responded, “Just some sweat in my eyes, sweetheart, nothing more,” he said, lying for the first time in all of existence and Ella realized it. “Oh, Lu. You don’t have to lie, even for me. Just tell.” At that, Lucifer’s tears started coming down at full force, “I-I can’t lose yo-you Ella. Please,” he said, even though he knew his words would change nothing. Ella’s eyes also started to brim with tears and she told him, “Before, I wasn’t that scared of dying and being there at the pearly gates, but now that I’ve met you and knowing your situation, I’m actually really scared,” she confessed to him.

“If I don’t make it through this, and that situation is becoming more likely with every passing our, then I’d like to tell you that I want to be your girlfr-” Lucifer stopped her with a single word. “No,” he said, “You can tell me yourself when this is all done because I WILL save you Ella. I promise. Do you know why?”

Ella tearfully shook her head ‘no.’

Lucifer had an internal conflict within his head about whether he would tell her his feelings or not, before finally deciding on an answer.

“...Because I care about you more than any other force in existence. I’d suffer an eternity in hell if it meant I could spend one second with you in Paradise,” Ella softly cried at his words, knowing that wasn’t what he truly wanted to say, but she knew he wasn’t ready to utter the words yet. Instead she settled for the answer she got, which was already pretty close to what she wanted to hear.

Eventually, Lucifer had to go to let other people visit her, like her family who flew over as soon as they heard the news. On the way out of the room, Lucifer ran into her brother Ricardo who discreetly dealt out drugs and other illegal substances. Remembering the components of the previous two antidotes, he pulled him aside to tell him to get some of his ZX3 to save his sister. Before he could protest and ask how he knew, Lucifer simply looked at him before asking it again. Finally realizing what was at stake, he agreed to help him.

(A few hours later)

Lucifer had come to the conclusion that he needed to go to hell in order to get formula from the deceased Prof. Carlisle and knowing his mother wouldn’t help him, Amenadiel and Maze couldn’t help him and he couldn’t do it himself, he made a decision he hoped he wouldn’t regret.

He clasped his hands in prayer and asked for his sibling to help him.

“Hey Lu,” said a voice behind him. Lucifer turned around and saw someone he hadn’t seen since his descent into hell. 

“Azrael,” he said.

“I know why you’re calling,” she told him and he responded, “And you know what’s at stake?” She nodded. “Ella was one of my closest friends and it hurts seeing her soul coming up on my list.”

Lucifer asked, “How much longer can you delay her time?”

“A couple more hours, after that her soul could be damaged,” she responded. “Very well, can you do what I’m asking?” he asked his formerly favorite sibling. “I can,” she said, “but you’ll need to be quick.” At that, Lucifer smiled a sad smile. “Of that, you need not worry.”

Azrael proceeded to spread her wings, picked him up and carried him into hell and dropped him off in front of Carlisle’s cell. “Don’t take too long Lucifer. In and out. You told me you know what’s at stake,” she told him before flying off, him nodding in response.

Lucifer then entered Carlisle’s loo and savoured Carlisle’s pain until he remembered the situation.

“Mr. Carlisle, you’ve been a bad man, haven’t you?” he told the panicking man. “What’s going on?” the once calm and collected killer asked him, “it’s like I’m in hell.” Lucifer laughed, “That’s exactly what’s going on. You’re in a hell of you own making.” “How do I get out of here?” He asked the devil. “Well pretty recently, you inadvertently poisoned a young forensic scientist in the LAPD and she needs the antidote in order to save her life. She took small amounts of both poisons used in your ‘experiments’. All I need is the formula for such a combination.”

The would-be killer quickly scribbled out a formula of some kind before asking what else he needed to do. Lucifer smirked evilly before saying, “You tell me,” slipping into the crowd that was slowly approaching him, Carlisle shouting “NO”

As Lucifer exited the cell, he took note of a door he had seen before, the inside looking like Lux for some reason.

In any other universe, Lucifer would have gone in, but this Lucifer realized exactly what was going on and attempted to pray to Azrael before a wing shot out of the door and pulled him into the cell.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(??? in hell)

Lucifer opened his eyes and observed his surroundings. ‘Hmm, what pulled me in?’ he asked no one before taking not of the only other occupant of the room. 

“URIEL?!” Lucifer exclaimed, not expecting to see his younger brother in the slightest. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back on Earth)

‘Why hasn’t Lu called yet? Don’t tell me he got trapped in a cell’ Azrael thought in agitation.

“Azrael?” a voice called out.

Azrael’s eyes widened significantly. “Mom,” she managed to get out. “What are you doing here?” “I’m looking for Lucifer,” the goddess responded, “I’d ask what you’re doing here but it seems pretty obvious as to why you’re here.”

Azrael then had an idea, “Mom, do you want to help get Lucifer out of hell?” she asked her mother.

Her mother blinked in response before saying, “Wait what?”

(A couple minutes of explaining later)

Azrael told her what exactly Lucifer had done and while furious, Goddess agreed to help her son, knowing why he had put himself there in the first place. She then put active defibrillators on her chest and activated them without warning Azrael.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Lucifer’s cell)

He had killed Uriel so many times already. SO MANY TIMES. His mind was starting to degrade from the emotional trauma. Maybe it was good he was stuck down here, he deserved to be here. 

These were the thoughts circling Lucifer’s head during his loop. They stopped when he saw his mother enter the room. She pleaded for Lucifer to stop and asked him to remember why \\\he was down there and explained the torture was her fault. Lucifer’s head fully cleared when she admitted to manipulating his former feelings toward Chloe. Then he remembered his mission, so grabbing a now sobbing mother, he carried his mother to the elevator that served as their mistake.

Once she had finally calmed down, the goddess admitted to one more thing. “I know who she is,” she told Lucifer, whose eyes were widening considerably. “It wasn’t hard to figure out when you put two and two together.” “Stay away from her, mother,” he warned her. She nodded in response, but Lucifer knew better than to trust her at face value. He began making a plan to manipulate her back, knowing that it could cause strain between his and Ella’s relationship, but acknowledged it was the best strategy for the situation. ‘I hope Ella doesn’t kill me for this.

Lucifer then prayed to Azrael who picked them up and brought Lucifer back to the hospital. ‘Charlotte’, on the other hand, was revived with the defibrillators she used on herself. Once Lucifer got there, he met with the hospital staff and told them he had the formula. After getting the ZX3 from Ricardo, he gave them the ingredient list along with the formula.

(A few hours later)

Ella woke up to see Lucifer at her side and she smiled. Lucifer smiled back and said, “Welcome back to the land of the living, Ella?” Ella was very confused, “How did you get the formula?” she asked in astonishment. Lucifer simply said, “It’s a long story. I’ll tell you later. Just know that I’d go to hell and back for you.” Ella’s eyes widened in realization, “Wait. You went to hell?!” Lucifer chuckled and said, “It’s actually much nicer than I remember.”

Lucifer then stopped laughing, causing Ella to frown and ask him, “What’s wrong?”

Lucifer answered, “I have a plan to get my mother off our backs for good. But I wanted to tell you before I enacted it.” Ella sat up and said, “I’m listening.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucifer told Ella his plan, and though saddened like he expected, Ella took it well, giving him a kiss before he left her room, with her crying at his departure (something his mother noticed) and him refusing to look back in fear of faltering.

Lucifer returned home to Lux and covered all his belongings with sheets before going to Vegas to initiate his plan, his heart clenched in sorrow for what he said to Ella.


	8. Making Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer returns but with a special someone no one expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should just make this clear: I'm not affiliated with the show Lucifer nor the musical Dear Evan Hansen in any way.

It had been two weeks since Lucifer had left Los Angeles for Vegas and the only person who actually knew where he was was too distraught and unwilling to tell anyone, so they let her be, assuming they had broken up. The only one who was suspicious was the goddess herself, who wondered why the hell Lucifer would leave his soulmate.

(Meanwhile in Vegas)

Lucifer seemed to be making a very shady business deal with a large man who was flanked by a couple guards for something in a large briefcase. 

(LAPD crime scene)

Chloe was walking down a street with Dan discussing where exactly Lucifer had gone.

“So still no sign of Lucifer?” Dan asked Chloe. “I went to his penthouse to talk to him but everything was completely packed up. And he won’t return my calls nor my emails. It’s like he disappeared,” she told him. “How you holdin up?” he asked her, a bit worried. “I’m fine and I’ll get over it. It’s Ella I’m worried about. I mean she’s probably the only one who would know where he is and she....is at the crime scene?” Lo and behold, their resident forensic scientist was there, examining their latest victim.

“Um, Ella? Hi, what are you doing here? I thought the chief let you off for a few weeks?” Dan inquired of the nerdy girl. “Hi guys, I’m just working the case. It’ll help me get my thoughts sorted, trust me. I’ll be fine,” she said, her voice shaking a little. “And yes, I do know where Lucifer is, but he specifically told me not to tell anyone.”

Chloe and Lucifer were confused, ‘Why would Lucifer tell her where he’d be if they had broken up, something’s not adding up,’ Chloe thought, before stopping. “It’s none of my business. Not anymore. I just need to work on the case.

Chloe proceeded to discern the victim’s job thanks to a band photo laying on the ground, showing him as the lead guitarist.

(Back at the precinct after interrogating the band)

Chloe and Dan were talking about the various charges that were dropped concerning the victim’s ex wife when Lucifer’s voice rang out saying “Detective!” and they gazed up at the stairs to see Lucifer heading down to their level.

Chloe proceeded to tear into Lucifer about why he was gone for two weeks, not returning calls, emails, or anything, when an unfamiliar female voice rang out. “Lucifer?” it called out, before the speaker also made her way down the stairs, looking for Lucifer. The speaker made herself known, looking like the character model of a stereotypical hot, dumb blonde.

Lucifer’s eyes seemed to light up when he saw her and he greeted her, “Honey, I thought I told you to wait in the car?” “But Lucifer, the car was too stuffy!” she responded. “It’s a convertible,” Lucifer muttered.

Meanwhile, Chloe and Dan were completely lost. “Lucifer, who is this?”

Lucifer answered, “Oh yes, this is Candy Morningstar. My wife.” The aforementioned Candy proceeded to show Dan and Chloe the absolute behemoth of a ring he bought her.

Dan and Chloe just stood there for a second before saying, “What?”

(A few minutes later)

“Your wife?” Chloe asked, bewildered. “Did you tell Ella about this?”

“Of course not. In fact I’ll go tell her now,” Lucifer proceeded to head towards the lab.

“NO! Are you stupid? I know there was something between you guys, but then you caused her to cry in her hospital bed. You disappear for two weeks then show up with a bimbo of a wife, (‘no offence,’ she told Candy) and you want to tell Ella. God, I thought being with Ella had changed you but you seem even worse than usual. At least I had the common sense to stay away from you, unlike poor Ella.”

At that, the detective noticed the most miniscule twitch from Lucifer’s eye, but thought nothing of it. She walked away from him after that.

“You may call me Detective Douche, Lucifer, but it seems like that nickname suits you more,” Dan said, before joining Chloe.

Once the both of them had left him alone, Lucifer’s smile dropped and he simply thought, Phase 2 complete. Only a little bit longer my darling,’ 

He then saw Ella who was struggling not to cry when she saw Candy with him. ‘Just a little bit longer.’

(Later)

Chloe asked Ella how she was doing with the whole Lucifer situation.

Chloe told Ella, “I’m sure he has his reasons. I just don’t know if you’d care to hear them.” Ella didn’t respond. Chloe tried prodding her again, “Ella, do you want to-” “Chloe, what can I say? The person I care about most leaves me for two weeks and comes back with an extremely attractive, super ditzy WIFE! How do I respond to that?

Chloe’s eyes shined with recognition. “Alright,” she said, “I’ll leave you be. Just tell me if you want to pummel him later, alright?” Ella gave her a small smile in response before saying, “No, it’s fine Chloe. I just need some time.” Chloe backed off and nodded her head before leaving to find out more about the mediator between the victim and his ex-wife. As soon as she left, Ella said, “I hope your plan works Lu, I don’t know how much longer I can keep this up.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At Dr. Martin’s office)

“Well, Lucifer, it’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Linda asked, very confused as to why Lucifer now had a wife, a wife that wasn’t Ella.

“I guess it has been awhile Doctor. How are you doing?” the devil asked the therapist, his ‘wife’ in his arms. “I think the better question would be, how are you doing?” The therapist countered back. “We were finally having a breakthrough, you were being totally honest with me and yourself. But now that Ella almost died, she’s been a mess by the way, you’ve completely reverted. What changed?” Linda said, very worried for Lucifer’s sanity.

Lucifer sat there in silence before answering.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Lucifer’s penthouse)

Lucifer had just walked into his penthouse with Candy and immediately ran into his mother. “Well, well, well. This is truly a surprise. Care to manipulate me again since Chloe didn’t quite work out, how about that Mother?” Goddess ignored his words and said, “Oh my ex-husband it’s true. You’re finally back. Your brother and I have been worried sick.”

Candy exclaimed, “Oh my God, are you Lucifer’s sister?”

The goddess gave her a onceover. “Who’s your top-heavy friend?” she asked her son. Lucifer introduced them to each other, “Candy, darling, this is my mother,” he said to Candy’s surprise. “Mother, this is my wife, Candy. We would have invited you to the wedding but I said no enemies,” he told his shocked mother.

Candy shook her head, “Oh my gosh, you’re Lucifer’s mom? You look amazing!” The goddess scoffed, “A shame he kept you hidden. I hate secrets,” she said, looking back at Lucifer. The goddess then had an idea. “Do you like shopping?” she asked the naive woman, to her excitement. “I want to hear ALL about you and Lucifer. You two must have SO many plans,” she said, thinking Lucifer was just trying to trick her. ‘Well, you’re going to need to try harder son, but I appreciate the effort.”

Meanwhile, Lucifer simply sat there on his sofa, smirking a little bit before wiping the grin off his face.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At the mediator’s office)

Lucifer was there along with Ella dressed up as his wife. “Just know I didn’t sign up for this, Chloe put me up to this after talking with Maze about how we need a mediator,” Ella whispered to Lucifer. “It’s fine Ms. Lopez. We can make this work,” he whispered back.

Ella’s heart twinged at the fact that he was starting to refer to her as Ms. Lopez again instead of her name or a pet name of sorts, before remembering why they were there in the first place.

“So what seems to be the problem Mrs. Morningstar?” Ella blushed in response to being called ‘Mrs. Morningstar’ but she digressed and answered accordingly, referring to her entire poisoning experience and Lucifer’s sudden departure immediately afterwards, and started to cry. Lucifer longed to comfort her but didn’t, to sell the act of not caring for her romantically anymore.

The mediator became extremely confused and asked, “Wait if you two broke up, why did you get married immediately afterwards?” Ella stopped crying and winced at the accusation and the mediator immediately clamped up realizing that he was probably dealing with law enforcement, especially after Lucifer mentioned the victim’s name, Ash Corrigan.

Lucifer sighed and brought out his desire ability, saying, “Tell me, what did you desire?”

To their surprise, the mediator simply said that he wanted the victim’s band to make it big and become successful and revealed that he then used the money they stole from the ex-wife to buy albums and inflate sales. He also revealed that the victim and the band’s bassist were getting into fights recently over her position in the band.

After that reveal, Lucifer and Ella departed from each other: Ella heading to the precinct and Lucifer heading to Lux, neither one looking back though both wanted to.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In Charlotte Richard’s office)

Amenadiel and the goddess possessing Charlotte Richard’s body were discussing the goddess’ shopping trip with Candy, and the goddess was FURIOUS after learning absolutely nothing from Candy except tidbits of info that she deemed useless.

“She has got to be the most formidable opponent I have ever faced and that includes your father,” the goddess exclaimed, “She is a sinister genius. We have no reason as to why Lucifer would abandon his literal soulmate for a ditzy girl who would probably only be good for sex!”

Amenadiel tried to placate his mother, “Mother, calm down.”

She yelled at him: “I came away with no idea of his own agenda. Well played son, well played,” she muttered. Amenadiel, recognizing the game Lucifer was trying to play but respecting his wishes, said, “What if there is no hidden agenda? What if Candy is exactly how she seems?” he said, discerning that probably wasn’t the case.

His mother then came to a sad realization (for her), “Then why would he marry this girl? Only a truly damaged soul would…” she trailed off, realizing the consequences of her manipulation and said, “Oh my God, I did this to him. I manipulated my own son, even threatened his soulmate. I’m a terrible mother.” 

Amenadiel could only sit there in silence. ‘I hope you know what you’re doing Luci,’ he thought to himself.

(At the precinct)

Chloe was at her desk, analyzing the criminal record of the bassist when Dan and Ella came over to help organize her notes. Chloe’s eyes perked up after seeing Ella and asked her, “Hey, how are you doing? Did the mediator help in any way?” Ella responded, “Not really, no. But it’s fine. It’s the thought that count,” Ella told the two, to their dismay, Chloe’s eyes drooping downward.

Ella looked for something to distract her mind and picked up the album stating that the bassist’s choice of outer garb was a crime against fashion, causing everyone to chuckle a little bit before turning the album around to see the group members’ individual photos before realizing the injuries on the victim could have come from the bass. Chloe and Dan agreed with her theory and Chloe left to look for Marla. “Do you want to come with me to inspect the bass up close? Even if the injuries don’t match, we could still watch the concert if it makes you feel better?”

Ella smiled at the sentiment and nodded her head in yes. Dan gave her a pat on the back before heading to the lab to compare the wounds on the victim’s head to the knobs on the bass.

(At the concert)

“You know, this is probably the first concert I’ve been to in years,” Ella told the detective, “I just never have the time now.” “Well, you deserve this Ella. Enjoy yourself, I’m going to go find Marla (the bassist),” Chloe told Ella before hearing the MC make one crucial announcement.

“TONIGHT, WE HAVE A SPECIAL GUEST JOINING US! PLEASE WELCOME TO THE STAGE: LUCIFER MORNINGSTAR!” she said to Chloe’s dismay. 

“Oh Ella, you don’t have to stay, we can just look in the back for-” Ella cut her off, “No, it’s fine. I need to see this,” she told the worried detective. “Alright,” she said before taking off to look for Marla.

Ell looked up to the stage and saw the angel/devil she still longed for looking right back at her, mildly shocked that she was there with the detective, before tearing his eyes away for a second to address the crowd.

“Hello everybody,” he said with a smirk, “I have a song that I’d like to sing for you all. A song that’s for someone very special in my life who I’ve hurt.” He turned his eyes toward Ella once more. 

“The song is my rendition of ‘Only Us’ from the musical  _ Dear Evan Hansen _ ,” he said, eliciting cheers from some of the crowd. He thought hard about the next thing he was going to say before seeing the expression of joy on Ella’s face and made his final decision (‘I hope I don’t regret this,’ Lucifer thought). “Scratch that, it’s going to be OUR rendition of the song ‘Only Us’ from Dear Evan Hansen, because I want to invite the subject of my song, Ella Lopez, to the stage to sing with me,” he said to Ella’s surprise. Chloe looked on in horror, mouthing to Ella ‘don’t do it’ before she saw the grin on Ella’s face and stopped. She then sighed with a smile and continued searching for Marla in the crowd. 

Lucifer told the crowd to be silent as he began to play. (Sorry if you don’t like musicals) 

‘Only Us’

from  _ Dear Evan Hansen _

Ella:

_ I don't need you to sell me on reasons to want you _

_ I don't need you to search for the proof that I should _

_ You don't have to convince me _

_ You don't have to be scared you're not enough _

_ 'Cause what we've got going is good _

_ I don't need more reminders of all that's been broken _

_ I don't need you to fix what I'd rather forget _

_ Clear the slate and start over _

_ Try to quiet the noises in your head _

_ We can't compete with all that _

_ So what if it's us? _

_ What if it's us _

_ And only us _

_ And what came before won't count anymore or matter? _

_ Can we try that? _

_ What if it's you _

_ And what if it's me _

_ And what if that's all that we need it to be _

_ And the rest of the world falls away? _

_ What do you say? _

Lucifer:

_ I never thought there'd be someone like you who would want me _

Ella:

_ Well _

Lucifer:

_ So I give you ten thousand reasons to not let me go _

_ But if you really see me _

_ If you like me for me and nothing else _

_ Well, that's all that I've wanted for longer that you could possibly know _

_ So it can be us _

_ It can be us _

_ And only us _

_ And what came before won't count anymore or matter _

_ We can try that _

Duet

_ It's not so impossible _

Lucifer:

_ Nobody else but the two of us here _

Duet:

_ 'Cause you're saying it's possible _

Ella :

_ We can just watch the whole world disappear _

Duet:

_ 'Til you're the only one _

_ I still know how to see _

Lucifer:

_ It's just you and me _

Ella:

_ It'll be us, It'll be us _

_ And only us _

_ And what came before won't count anymore _

Duet:

_ We can try that _

_ You and me _

_ That's all that we need it to be _

_ And the rest of the world falls away _

_ And the rest of the world falls away _

_ The world falls away _

_ The world falls away _

_ And it's only us _

Once Lucifer and Ella finished, Ella was full on sobbing, and Lucifer was also starting tearing up. They were about to lean in for a kiss when Chloe finally spotted Marla near the front of the crowd and stopped her, breaking the intimate moment between the two lovers. Chloe then noticed what she interrupted and yelled “SORRY” to Ella and Lucifer. Lucifer sighed on stage before apologizing to Ella and held her hand as she walked off stage.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At the precinct) 

Lucifer was in Ella’s lab, waiting for her to come back with confirmation that the bass was the murder weapon. Once Ella came in, she noticed her...confusion person and gave him the bass to play with, knowing that he wanted to do something for her using the bass. Right before Lucifer could begin playing, Ella noticed Amenadiel standing near the door and sighed. “Lucifer, your brother’s here,” she told him, her face grimacing with even more annoyance. Lucifer looked outside and also sighed. “I’ll deal with this,” he said, before walking out to talk to his brother.

(In the interrogation room)

“I know what game you’re playing Lucifer and I must say, I am impressed,” Amenadiel told his brother. Lucifer was momentarily stunned before frowning. “You haven’t told mum yet, have you?” he said worriedly. “No Luci, I didn’t. I know why you’re doing this and I agree with you for once,” Amenadiel said to Lucifer’s shocked expression at the fact that his brother agreed with him.

“Even though I want to return home, I’m not willing to hurt my brother to do it,” he continued. “I’ll keep trying to lead Mom on until you deem your plan a success,” Amenadiel told his brother. “Thank you,” Lucifer said with genuine gratitude in his voice, “you don’t know how much this means to me.” 

Amenadiel simply nodded before telling Lucifer one more thing.

“Lucifer, I know you’re mad at mom right now and I don’t blame you. But understand one thing. She DOES love you. She may have wronged you and manipulated you, but she’s still our mother. She just wants what’s best for you. Remember that,” Amenadiel told Lucifer before leaving Lucifer to his thoughts.

(The other interrogation room)

“So you told Lucifer where we were. When did you guys start talking?” Chloe asked Dan, who just shrugged in response. “I do feel really bad about ruining Ella and Lucifer’s moment though,” Chloe admitted to Dan. 

“What moment?” he asked. Chloe proceeded to show him the video of Lucifer and Ella singing on stage. “First off, shame on you (Chloe shrugged in response to that). Second of all, I didn’t know Ella could sing like that, very impressive,” Dan said to Chloe, who agreed with him.

Once they entered the interrogation room, the two proceeded to ask Marla questions regarding her bass and discovered that she wasn’t the last one to hold her bass the night of Ash’s murder. Instead, the last person to hold the bass was the band’s drummer, Doug, who loaded the instruments. 

Then Marla told the two something extremely worrisome, that Doug was supposed to come over, pick her up, and drop her off at her place. Both Dan and Chloe realized that Lucifer pulled Ella out of the precinct so that they could get their situation sorted out, and both rushed out to protect them.

(Outside the precinct)

Lucifer had pulled Ella out of his lab to talk to her. “The plan’s almost done Ella,” he said to Ella’s delight. Ella was about to squeal when they heard footsteps behind Ella. Ella turned around to see Doug the drummer wrap a cord around her neck, to Lucifer’s anger and horror. He started clenching his hands, asking him why the hell he was doing what he was doing.

Doug explained that he learned Ash was going to leave the band and that he simply lost it and hit him with the bass. Lucifer twitched at his response before asking why he wrapped a cord around Ella’s neck. 

“She’s just leverage, man. I’ll let her go as soon as I’m near my car,” he told the severely pissed off devil. Lucifer did not accept his answer.

“Ella. Close your eyes. I don’t want you to see this,” Ella realized what Lucifer was about to do but didn’t close her eyes to his surprise. Lucifer then flashed his devil face to the now extremely scared drummer and he let Ella go. Before he could run away however, Lucifer picked him up by the throat and said with a demonic voice.

**“YoU shOuldn’T hAve doNe ThAt, DOUG!”**

Lucifer was about to give him the beating of a couple lifetimes before he saw Chloe and Dan run up to arrest him. 

He put him back down and whispered to the scared man, “You got lucky this time Doug. If I ever see you again, I’ll finish the job.” 

Seeing as the situation was finally over, Ella ran over to Lucifer and tackle hugged him, and whispered a ‘Thanks’ in his ear during the hug.

(A few hours later)

Candy met up with Lucifer and Ella in an alleyway by Lux. 

“Well, the Oscar goes to Candy Morningstar,” Lucifer told a blushing Candy. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Flashback to Dr. Martin's office)

“My dad, doctor, you sound like the detective,” Lucifer responded rather snarkily before sighing. “It’s not like my mother knows you that well anyways. Alright Candy, you can drop the act,” once she got confirmation, Candy immediately deflated, “Oh thank God. That was exhausting,” she said to Linda’s utter amazement.

“Wait, what just happened?” Linda asked Lucifer, now extremely confused.

“It’s very simple doctor. I’m trying to con my mother,” he said to the doctor’s shock. “Contrary to popular belief, she and dad aren’t all knowing, they’re just really good at planning. So I got Candy to help me con my mother in exchange for a small favor.” “Lucifer, you figuratively and almost literally saved my life,” said Candy. “Eh tomato, tapatio. Anyways, I’ve been trying to lead her off so she wouldn’t try anything on Ella.

“Does Ella know about your plan?” she inquired. “Of course she bloody does! She’s been trying to pull off the sad act for weeks, and now seeing it in person, she’s doing a rather marvelous job.

(Flashback end)

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You think they bought it?” Candy asked. “My mother doesn’t know what hit her, so thank you,” Lucifer responded. “Before you say anything, we’re even now,” he told a mildly relieved Candy. 

Candy turned to Ella and said, “Hey. I know the circumstances were kid of weird, but it was nice meeting you. I assume you want the ring,” she asked Ella, about to take it off. Before she could, however, Ella stopped her and told her, “Keep it. Divorce is quite expensive these days,” before Lucifer gave her a fat stack of cash for her troubles. 

“Thanks Lucifer,” Candy said before giving both Ella and Lucifer hugs. She entered the limo waiting for her and took off, leaving both Ella and Lucifer by themselves.

“So,” Ella asked Lucifer, “Can we officially call each other boyfriend and girlfriend or…?” 

“I’m sorry love, but we can’t just yet,” he told the saddened scientist, “I don’t think it’d be safe to be in a stable relationship until my mother is completely out of the equation.” Ella sighed and nodded, giving him one more kiss before departing with a smile on her face.

Lucifer stood there for awhile, grinning because of the kiss. After a few minutes had passed, he finally shook his head and entered his club.


	9. Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer meets someone who thinks he's his father. Lucifer thinks nothing of this until the seemingly deranged man starts spouting off information only Lucifer and his family would know and performs feats not feasibly possible for a human.

It had been a couple weeks since the Candy incident and Lucifer was in agony. Luckily, his mother had let him know that his sister’s blade was actually his own Flaming Sword. Unfortunately for Lucifer but fortunately for his mother was that they knew how to light the sword now. Powered by Lucifer’s rage and anger in the past, it was now powered by Lucifer’s pain and sadness, which Lucifer had in spades unfortunately, with all the deceit, manipulation, and hate he faced in his life. Other interesting things happened in the recent weeks: a case involving the murder of a school’s head of admissions and Lucifer trying to use the case in order to figure out which emotion he needed to light the sword, Ella admitting she also saw a psychiatrist to Lucifer’s dismay, at which she gave him a hug to reassure him that she was fine.

After solving the case, where Chloe and Maze played a lesbian couple, Lucifer realized which emotion he needed to light the blade and called over his mother and brother to reveal that he could light the blade. Unfortunately, the blade itself was not powerful enough anymore to support the flame and the goddess started panicking before calming herself down. Unbeknownst to her sons, the goddess’ powers were beginning to return and her body was beginning to degrade as a result, divine light shining through the cracks.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Mental hospital)

Chloe was practically begging Lucifer to hang out with Maze as Maze spent most of her time hovering around Chloe at home and Chloe really needed her space.

“Come on detective, what’s the worst that could happen?” “Murder, confirmed,” Ella announced right as Lucifer finished his sentence. “Blunt force trauma to the head.”

Chloe asked if the staff or the patients yet and Ella told her that since the place was a psychiatric hospital, they didn’t want the patients to freak out over the body and moved them to the lower levels. Lucifer exclaimed, “I love the mentally ill. It’s fun seeing someone who thinks they’re Elvis or something like that.” Chloe and Ella rolled their eyes before Chloe asked, “Who found the body?”

Dan came out of nowhere and told her, “God.” To which Ella winced, knowing Lucifer would probably make a scene out of it. And make it a scene, he did, exclaiming, “God?”

Dan told everyone that the man lived a normal life before a few months ago. Afterwards, he started believing he was God and een legally changed his name to reflect his new status. Before Lucifer could walk over to talk to him, Dan said they couldn’t since he was a patient and it would take a few days to get an interview. He and Chloe then left to find the hospital administrator and Ella sat back down to take more pictures of the body. Ella looked up at Lucifer, who looked at her expectantly, and sighed before reluctantly nodding. Lucifer smiled at her response and leaned down to give her a kiss on the forehead, making her blush a little bit, before he discreetly entered the room ‘God’ was in.

(A few minutes later) 

Ella watched, intrigued as Lucifer’s expressions gradually shifted from smug to extremely confused very quickly. She walked over to him and asked him, “Lu, what’s wrong?” Lucifer responded, “For some reason, ‘God Johnson’ is immune to my charm ability like you and Chloe (at that Ella raised an eyebrow, ‘I’m immune to his charm ability? And for that matter, why is Chloe immune? Food for thought later I guess’ Ella thought to herself) 

And I don’t know how but he knew my name before I even told him it. He even called me by my original name.” “Samael?” Ella asked just as confused. “Wait, you don’t think…?”

“Ella, I think this man is actually my father,” he said, “Or rather, possessed by my father, leaving Ella completely shocked. “Lucifer, you know how crazy you sound, right? You told me that your dad never takes corporeal form (author’s note: little did she know hehe), even in the form of possession. And as much as I’d like to believe you, even this seems like a bit of a stretch.

Lucifer sighed and reluctantly agreed with her but also told her that he’d get a second opinion, to which Ella agreed. “Who are you going to ask?” Lucifer sighed before answering.

“Amenadiel.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(The precinct)

“I hate hypocrites like this God Johnson for example,” Lucifer told Ella and Chloe in the lab. “I don’t know, Lucifer, he kind of reminds me of you,” Chloe replied, causing Ella to slightly wince (‘Oh that is definitely not true’ Ella exclaimed in her head, ‘not true at all’)

“That man is not my father,” he told the detective. “Good thing too, Lu, because, he might actually be our killer,” she told her now shocked relationship buddy (‘We have to work on the name of our relationship’ Ella thought to herself). Ella proceeded to casually describe how she figured out that God Johnson was the person to touch the victim last because of the victim being bald, to the impressed expression of Chloe and the mildly aroused expression of Lucifer.

After fingerprinting the man’s skull using UV light, she discovered God Johnson was actually Earl Johnson, a wealthy oil magnate. “Well done Ms. Lopez, well done indeed,” Lucifer told the now blushing scientist. ‘How can she go from quirky, cool, and confident to an adorable, blushing mess in the span of one second?!’ Lucifer thought in bewilderment, oblivious to the fact that it was he who caused her to be that way 99% of the time.

Chlo noted that his wife was the one who committed him after he donated all his money and started calling himself God. Lucifer said, “Well, let’s get to it detective and finish this case up and expose his false idolatry.” But Chloe said, “No, we shan’t.” Chloe told Lucifer that because he spoke to ‘God’ without permission, she had to apply for a special hearing just to interview him. Ella admitted to being complicit with his ignorance of procedure but Chloe just shook her head and said Lucifer was ultimately the one who committed the action. Chloe sarcastically thanked him before leaving the lab.

The devil suddenly had a pretty stupid idea. “Lucifer, what are you thinking?” Ella asked cautiously. “Hear me out,” he said.

He told her his plan and she took a great, deep breath before slapping him across the face and screamed for the whole precinct to hear: “ESTUPIDO IDIOTA!”. She continued to hit him and berate him for his stupidity before calming down and realizing that while stupid, it was the only plan they had to get answers quicker. She then rationalized that even if Johnson didn’t turn out to be the killer, he could at leas help Lucifer deal with his daddy issues, especially if he turned out to be exactly who he said he was. Lucifer gave her a hug, to her great surprise (she’s pretty much the only person Lucifer initiates hugs with) before leaving the lab to enact his plan.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A few days later at the Psychiatric hospital)

“Why the hell would you get yourself committed?” Chloe asked Lucifer, unwilling to believe something so incredulously stupid.

“Well, I thought I’d take initiative and go undercover to avoid all the red tape of going about this the long way. It must be nice having an inside man, no?” Lucifer responded. Chloe rolled her eyes before asking, “Did you at least tell Ella about this?” Lucifer told her, “Of course I told her, she’s the first person I told, in fact.” “So the other day at the precinct, when Ella was yelling, that was you?!” 

“Yes, indeed detective. I can’t imagine why she slapped me though.” Chloe mutter, “no I can’t imagine why.” “I’m getting you out of here and letting Ella decide your punishment.” “No, wait! I can still help you find the real killer!” “Why? Is helping us the real reason you want to stay?” Chloe asked Lucifer, already discerning his true intention. “Of course. I’ll admit, there is some personal stake in this case, but I am 100% going to help you solve this case. In fact, the lady who Dad helped (“Oh, so you’re calling him dad now?” Chloe said. “Yes, now let me talk,” Lucifer said) said she saw who attacked her.” “Who?” Chloe asked. “Santa Claus,” Lucifer responded. 

Chloe sighed and muttered, “why am I agreeing to this?” She then said, “Fine. But you better not jeopardize this case because of some familial issues or something like that. Got it?”

“Heard detective. Tell Ella I said hello and that I was right,” Lucifer shouted to her before she left the room. Chloe flipped him the bird in response. “Ooh, show that to dad for me, will you?”

(Some time later)

“Let’s start with the first offence,” Lucifer told God, confronting him about all the wrong done to him, “Casting me into hell for all eternity! Manipulating me into feeling for the detective!” Johnson responded saying, “So you think you have no free will?” Lucifer began to tear into him again, “Everything that’s ever been bad has always been a part of God’s plan, yet the humans blame me for your actions?! Even Mum’s being here and her trying to control me with Ella was a part of your plan!”

At that, God blanched and said, “Wait, your mother’s here? “Oh, look who finally cares,” Lucifer responded. “Oh my,” God continued, “and you really have found her huh?” Lucifer slightly softened at that, “So you did know.” His eyes blazed in anger again at the implication. “DID YOU TRY TO MANIPULATE ME WITH HER TOO BECAUSE IF YOU DID HELL AND HEAVEN WOULDN’T BE ABLE TO STOP ME FROM  **TEARING YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!”**

One of Lucifer’s eyes was blazing with demonic fire, the other shining with bright light, to God’s utter amazement. “A perfect blend of demonic and heavenly power, Lucifer, you know what this means, right?” God said in amazement. Lucifer closed his eyes and they returned to normal, setting aside his anger for a moment to discuss the implications of this new development. Before they could, however, Linda burst into the room. 

“Uh, Lucifer?” she asked questioningly, “What’s going on?”

(At the precinct)

Ella was singing along to the song Lucifer was talking about when describing Johnson’s ‘hypocrisy’ when she saw Chloe enter the lab.

“Oh my God, Chloe, this song is SO good, here have a listen-” Chloe stopped her, “No, it’s alright.” Ella asked, “What’s going on? Shit, did Lucifer tell you. Listen, I tried to stop him but then he gave me a hug and you know my weakness to hugs so I-” “It’s fine Ella. It’s okay. I’m just here to ask if you found any evidence of a ‘Santa Claus’ being involved in the murder?”

“Wow, I was going to ask you the same thing,” Ella replied, having finally calmed down and pulled out a long white hair in a plastic evidence bag,

Chloe sorted out through photos of the residents before settling on a picture who roughly matched the description of Santa Claus and perfectly matched the description of Ella’s childhood drunk, creepy old Santa from her childhood. “Alright, I’ll get this processed,” Ella said before making her way to leave.

CHloe remembered what Lucifer told her and called after Ella. “Wait Ella,” Chloe said. “Yeah?” Ella asked. “Lucifer says hi,” Ella smiled at that, “And that he was right,” and at that Ella dropped the evidence bag and fainted. 

“ELLA!” Ella got up with a start and said, “I’m fine, just tripped heh heh. I’m going to get this processed now.” Chloe looked at her colleague weirdly before exiting the lab. As soon as she saw that no one was looking, Ella fell back onto the ground and started spiraling before pulling herself back together and left the room showing no signs of her recent revelation. 

(Back at the hospital)

Linda was spiraling even worse than Ella as she met ‘God’ face to face

“What are you doing her anyways?” Lucifer asked his therapist. “Chloe called me to make sure you were okay. She’s kind of worried, but not as worried as Ella probably is.” “Oh no, Ella is probably fine, I told her my plan before hand.” Linda muttered, “that’s good at least.”

“I even told the detective to tell her I was right,” Lucifer informed her. “...Right about what?” she said, scared to hear the answer. “Why that I was right about Mr. Johnson actually being my dad?”

Linda stopped at that. “So you told your almost girlfriend, who is a major Catholic by the way, that God is in a mental hospital.” “That sums it up, yes,” Lucifer nodded. “Oh I pray for that woman,” Linda said. “Well, you don’t have to pray, my dad’s here already,” Lucifer told Linda.

“Right,” she muttered before putting her face in her hands and moaned, “Oh what is my life anymore?”

“Wait, you’re not gonna have your parents fight each other to the death anymore, right?” she asked, extremely scared for humanity. Lucifer sighed and said, “No, that doesn’t seem possible anymore. It seems Dad still cars for mom, like he still has feelings for her…Oh doctor, you’re brilliant,” Lucifer exclaimed.

“Thank you, but for what reason?” “Easy, I’m gonna put them both into a punishment far more torturous: seeing each other again. Ohh it’s perfect,” he gasped.

“This isn't going to end well, will it?” Linda asked herself.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A few days later)

“Well, the doctor was right. Things did not end well,” Lucifer told Ella in his penthouse.

“So what you’re telling me was that God Johnson really was Earl Johnson and the reason Earl Johnson thought he was God was because his magical belt buckle is part of your Flaming sword?!” Ella asked Lucifer. “That pretty much sums it up, yes.”

Ella blinked for a couple seconds to process the information before speaking again. “I assume you’re still mad at your dad then,” Ella asked. “I’m not just mad, I’m fucking furious. All the nice things Johnson said to me, I realized that my father would never say the same to me,” Lucifer told his almost girlfriend. “It’s just...for a brief moment...I thought my father actually cared about me,” he said before a tear fell from his eye.

“Well, if it’s any consolation, I care about you,” Ella told him with a smile. Lucifer tried to smile back but could only give a small smirk in reply. “Dad,” he asked his father, “was anything he said true?”

Before he could wait for a reply, Ella got up in front of him and kissed him, unfortunately letting him miss the words his father replied to him with.

“Everything son,” a voice in the wind carried. “I hope you understand someday,” it said before the wind ceased. 

But, Lucifer was too preoccupied to hear anything as he gazed into the eyes of the one he finally accepted as the only person he’d ever truly love, not that he’d announce it at the moment. ‘I mean we aren’t even officially together yet,’ Lucifer said in his mind. “Hey Lu, you coming,” Ella asked, going into his bedroom. 

“Coming my dear,” he called back to her, heading toward his bedroom with much excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, they didn't have sex. That's later.


	10. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life update thing

Yeah, hi. So I haven't updated this fic in like 3 weeks or something like that and I'm sorry.

I just had a shitload of things come up in the last couple of weeks and basically, I think I might flunk out of English class all together, so I've taken a few weeks to do some late assignments for all my classes so I don't have to change schools.

I'll be back for this fic eventually but I've kinda completely forgotten the story I set up and I also need time to relearn what I've written. I'll probably be back in mid June or sometime around there so keep your fingers crossed.

See you guys soon!


	11. Sorry :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end.

Hi. So it's been about almost a year since I've updated this. I'm sorry about this, but the story is being abandoned. I wrote this thing when I was in a very dark place in my life and I needed something to cope, so I started writing this as a means to deal with my problems. Eventually, this failed me too. Obviously I'm better now, otherwise you wouldn't even be seeing this update post.

So yeah. This story is being abandoned. But I won't take it down. If anyone wants to adopt this story and improve on the story, grammar and spelling, I'm all for it and I would be very eager to see what you've done. But yeah, I personally will not continue writing this story, so just message me if you want to adopt it. Despite not wanting to write anymore of the story itself, I really do want to see it finished in some sort of way. There is a severe lack of lucella fics on this site and I like this pair much more than Deckerstar. 

Idk how to conclude this. Once again, if you want to adopt the story, just message me.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction, so don't judge too harshly.
> 
> Basically, I saw that while there was a SEA of deckerstar fics, there's almost nothing for Ella/Lucifer so I'm planning to rectify that mistake, because looking back on Lucifer, for me, the romantic chemistry between Lucifer and Chloe just wasn't there, I mean she worked with him for years and he called himself the devil all the time, and when she finally does believe him, she tries to kill him (or sedate him if your want to be nice about it).
> 
> So after seeing how fucking adorable Ella and Lucifer were whenever they were together and literally falling in love with Ella's character, I made this thing. Write what you want, I just need a creative outlet for my thoughts for Elucifer? Lucella? Lucifella? I got plans for this fic, big fucking plans that go all the way to the end of season 4. But seeing as how I hate drama, there won't be too much of it in this other than a couple major twists happening during the finales of each 'season'


End file.
